The Dark Alice
by Hellix D'ell
Summary: Mikan Sakura loves her grandfather's library. So what happens when Natsume Hyuuga makes her an offer to buy it for an astonishing price? Why does the rich heir want the library so badly? Is there another sinister reason?
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Encounter**

Ohsaka library was really old. So old that most people had forgotten it even existed. Which was why it was pretty surprising when a young girl ran up its steps clutching a stack of books so high they blocked her vision.

"I'm late I'm late I'm laaaaaaaate!! Hotaru's gonna kill me for this!!", exclaimed the brunette. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she wore an orange knee-length summer dress. And though the curious onlooker couldn't see them, her brown eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Twenty one..huff..twenty two..huff.. ugh that's thirty more steps to go. I'm so not going to mak- WAAAAAHHH!!"

CRASH!!

"Ooooh…That hurts…", said the girl rubbing her backside.

"Watch where you're going. Clumsy idiot.", said a cold voice.

"Why don't YOU watch where you're going bozo?!",she retorted still rubbing her butt.

"I had books to carry you know and they're awf.…", her voice trailed off as she saw the person she'd bumped into. It was a raven haired boy around her age. He was tall and well built but what caught her attention were his eyes. They were crimson red like blood itself and she would've drowned in them if it hadn't been for his expression. Or lack of it. Well..almost. His eyes gave away his annoyance and flashed angrily at her.

_Wow, he's pissed. I don't blame him really. I did bump into him after all. Hold on a sec! Why am I siding with him? He should've known I could'nt see him! What's with that expression on his face? Like he couldn't care less!! And besides, My books fell down and he isn't even bothering to help me up or pick the books- oh…_

Her thoughts trailed off as the boy bent down and started picking up the books one by one.

_I guess I misjudged him after all. I must apologize. Just as soon as I get up._

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

She started when she heard him speak and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with an unfathomable expression while pointing at the skirt of her dress. Or rather,what was under it. Her cheeks grew bright with embarrassment as she realized her panties were showing. She pulled the skirt down hurriedly and glared up at him.

"Of course not Baka! I'm not like that! This is all your fault! Jerk!!", and then grabbed the books still in his hands and ran up the steps.

_Of all the nerve!! I didn't misjudge him after all!! God, that was embarrassing. I hope I never have to see his stupid face aga-_

**BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!! BAKA!!**

She was thrown off her feet as she was hit by what appeared to be four brightly coloured balls which were fist-sized. And which apparently hurt a lot judging by the wail she gave two seconds later.

"OWWWWW!!That hurts! Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"You're late." The voice belonged to another girl of the same age. She had black hair and big amethyst eye's which were staring down at the brunette rather coldly.

The brunette had an odd feeling of déjà vu. The expression seemed familiar and so did the position.

"Aha!! This just happened outside!!"

"Whatever happened outside, I don't care, but would you please pull your skirt down Mikan? Your panties are showing. God forbid if a guy saw those."

"Ah!!That…..uh…heh heh.. …"

Hotaru sighed and pointed at Mikan again. Mikan eyed the object in her hand warily.

"Um..what's that, Hotaru? Its not a gun is i- "

**BAKA!!**

"Dont ask stupid questions. Of course it's a gun. My latest invention- The BAKA gun. It hits only baka's so I hope you have a first aid kit ready.**"**

"Owwie…I'm really sorry..honest…**",**said Mikan, her eyes starting to tear.

Hotaru glared and pointed the gun once more. Mikan gulped visibly and forced her mouth into a smile.

"I'm not crying see!! I'm happy! I'm perfectly fine!! Ah hahahaha….ha ..ha..Um..Hotaru.Why'd ya call me here so soon? I would've come here later anyway. Did you want me to help you with something?"

"The day I ask a clumsy idiot like you to help me is the day I blast you off to the moon"

"I'm NOT clumsy!!"

"Oh is that so, Polka??"

"Yes it is!! I definitely am NOT clum..sy..uh…Polka??", Mikan frowned and realized the voice had come from behind her. Hotaru was in front and she didn't sound manly.A little robotic at times maybe..ok scratch that ..at ALL times..but not manly..She turned around and came face to face with the red eyed guy she'd met outside!

"AH!!", she exclaimed pointing at him,"You!! How dare you follow me here you stalk..er??", as he calmly walked past her and straight upto Hotaru.

"Hello Natsume. It's been a while.", said Hotaru.

"Yeah it has. Two years actually", he said.

Mikan ran to Hotaru and said,"You know this guy??"

"For quite a long time actually",he drawled,"We're childhood friends. But then again, I don't suppose you'd know about it would you now, Polka?"

"Polka?? Why are you calling me Polka? You're so weird.Hey..hold on a sec…",she trailed off as the light dawned on her "You PERVERT!! You looked!! You're despicable! You're disgusting!!You're –!"

**BAKA!!**

"Hotaruuuuuuuu…could you stop doing that…..it hurts.", said Mikan weakly.

"Please excuse her for her stupidity. She can go quite overboard sometimes",said Hotaru to crimson eyes.

_Ooooh that Hotaru. Why does she have to apologise to HIM?? Stupid Hotaru..Stupid red eyes..Come to think of it, I dont even know his name..and Hotaru seemed to be expecting him too...uh..expecting him??_

"Ah!!", Said Mikan again this time pointing to Hotaru. "You knew he was coming didn't you??"

"I did Mikan, would you please stop being so surprised about everything?"

"Oh..ok..so why is he here?", Asked Mikan standing up.

"I was going to tell you when you interrupted Baka. Mikan meet Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, Mikan. He's here on important business. And dropped in today since he knew I'd be here."

"Important business", frowned Mikan. "Then he'll have to talk to Ojii-chan since Ojii-chan owns the library. But Ojii-chan isn't here right now.He's on vacation and wont be back for a month."

"I know. And your grandfather put YOU in charge since Narumi sensei isn't here either. SO technically you're the owner right now.", said Hotaru. "Which brings me to the point", she said turning to Natsume ."You said it was extremely urgent Natsume. What IS your business here?"

Natsume sighed and stared up at the ceiling. It was decorated with paintings of mythical creatures but looked like it hadn't been cleaned for decades.

_They'd be happy to be rid of this godforsaken place_ , he thought

"It's pretty simple really. My father has taken an interest in this.._library_..and so he decided out of the blue that he..well..would like to buy it.",he said "He's offering a pretty good price for it and it's-"

"No."

Natsume thought he hadn't heard right. "I'm sorry",he looked at Mikan." What?".

"I said No. Ojii-chan would never allow it and neither will I. I've grown up in this library and love it like a second home. So no, you cant have it."

"But we're offering-"

"I dont care!!", yelled Mikan." This is my final answer. You can take your money elsewhere! We dont need it!!" She turned her back on him and strode away."Come on Hotaru. Lets go"

"Go where? We're already IN the library you know",Hotaru pointedly said.

"...I don't care!! In that case lets just send Mr. Natsume Hyuu whatever pervert out!"

Hotaru sighed, looked at Natsume and was surprised by what she saw. In all her life she'd never seen him so...shocked..and pissed off. "Let it go for now Natsume",she whispered. "That was a it of a shock for Mikan. And me too", she added as an afterthought.

_Me three._ thought Natsume. _It looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. _

He exited the library and started walking down the stairs his hands in his pockets.

_That damn Persona's NOT gonna like this_

* * *

"So you failed", echoed a cold voice in the damp, dark corridor.

"Yeah I did. So what asshole?"

"Watch your tongue little boy. Else that pretty face of your's might undergo a…transformation."

The boy gritted his teeth.

_Damn gay bastard. One of these day's I'm gonna burn him and that stupid gay voice of his to hell!!__  
_

"But no worries. We just want one thing after all. The library is of no concern. You are to infiltrate tonight. And just so you don't screw up", said the man holding the boy's chin with one gloved hand. "Just so you don't screw up, I'll send a few friend's with you. You know team 5 very well I presume."

The boy jerked his head away. "Of course I do. We'll go tonight."

"That's a good boy.And remember, failure will not be tolerated."

* * *

**This is my first chappie minna-san!! I hope you like it!! Please do review and no flaming please!! Arigatou!!**


	2. The Midnight Mission

Thanks for the reviews!! You have no idea how much they boost my morale!! They helped a lot!! I hope this chapter doesn't bore you!! It'll pick up more in the next one!!

**To dominiqueanne** : Thanks for the review!!

**To starrynight3800 : **Read what Persona said in the previous chap, carefully!! Anyway, you'll know in the next couple of chaps!!

Thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

* * *

**RECAP : **

"But no worries. We just want one thing after all. The library is of no concern. You are to infiltrate tonight. And just so you don't screw up", said the man holding the boy's chin with one gloved hand. "Just so you don't screw up, I'll send a few friend's with you. You know team 5 very well I presume."

The boy jerked his head away. "Of course I do. We'll go tonight."

"That's a good boy. And remember, failure will not be tolerated

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Midnight Mission**

"Are you sure, Mikan?**", **asked Hotaru, her eyes betraying only the slightest hint of worry. "I know today was a bit of a shock for you but don't you think this is just..um..overdoing it",she said, warily eyeing the heavy stack of books Mikan was staggering under.

"No Hotaru", Mikan gasped out." Definitely not!! Who knows?? He might just come around again and ask me more about the library and the books in it and if I don't know about them, it would give him all the more reason to belittle me!! That perv!!", she said making a fist with her right hand carrying the books with the other. "I'll show him!! I'll show him what the Sakura's are made of !!"

"That's all very well Mikan", said Hotaru backing away and watching the books in Mikan's left hand lean all the way to the right." but if you're not careful, you're gonna -"

**CRASH!!**

"-fall. There. What did I tell you? You are so clumsy."

"Oooeeer", managed Mikan."I seem to be falling a lot today don't I…My butt's in serious need of a massage.", and she looked at Hotaru pleadingly.

**BAKA!!**

"Disgusting. Don't look at me like that stupid girl. I'm going back home now.", she coldly said, turning away with the Baka gun in hand and walking towards the library door.

"Hotaruuuuu…hidoi…", said Mikan weakly. "You don't need to leave you know. That was supposed to be a jo-"

"I'm really busy today, so I can't stay over. When you're done, put the books back and turn off the lights. Don't fall asleep on the books; you'll get your drool all over them. And cover yourself with a blanket before you start reading. It gets chilly in here at night and you may catch a cold. Then I'll be the one taking care of you and who knows- I may catch it myself. If you do catch one, I'll charge you every time you sneeze. So take my advice and don't stay up too late. Goodnight.", said Hotaru her back facing Mikan and slowly walked out the door.

Mikan blinked a couple of times, registering all she had been told and then gave a small smile.

_Arigatou Hotaru_.

Even tough Hotaru was pretty cold all the time, inside she was a really nice person. And the scolding she'd just given Mikan was her way of showing how much she cared. Though she would've rather died before telling Mikan she cared about her, first. Mikan had known Hotaru since she was six and Hotaru had always been like this. She never expressed her feelings directly, she either scolded or blackmailed Mikan into doing the right thing when she wasn't.

_That's why I love my best friend so much. But even so, she thought adamantly, why on earth didn't she ever tell me about this Natsume guy?? I mean, she hardly ever tells me anything, but it would have been nice knowing about her other friend's. NO wait. I don't want to know Natsume and never will. Darn pervert. Oh!! That reminds me!! I must start reading right away!! _

_Now where would be a good place to read?? Hmm..Ah!! I know! I'll read in the restricted section!! Its nice and cozy and I could probably find more books I need in there. But Ojii-chan told me never to go in there without his permission…._

She cast her eyes around a couple of times.

First to the left. No one there. Now to the right. No one there either. Now to call out.

"Ojii-chan!!", she said in a loud stage whisper. "Ojii-chan!! If you can hear me I'm going to the restricted section to read these book's!!". She waited a few seconds and then-

"Thank you Ojii-chan!! I promise to be careful!!"

And giggling, she made her way to the restricted section of the library. The restricted section's door was small and partly camouflaged to match the décor and wallpaper. But since it hadn't been used for ages, it looked like the wall itself. It took Mikan some time to locate the doorknob.

"Found it!!"

And at that instant the lights went out!!

"Wow. I guess I wont have to turn the light's off after all…", her voice trailed off as she realized how quiet the library seemed. And it was dark as well as creepy...

_Shake those thoughts off!! Shake those thoughts off! _She thought shaking her head side to side_. You've grown up in this place and it's NOT scary! So stop thinking it is!!_ , she scolded herself mentally. But she still couldn't shake off that feeling of foreboding.

"I know!! I'll get the lamp we have kept inside for these occasions!! But I really wish Ojii-chan would get the wiring checked. This has happened three times this month already..."

She grabbed the lamp from a little cupboard inside one of the rooms and lit it. Then she slowly made her way with the books to the basement of the library to where the restricted section was.

* * *

"So where do you think we should start looking for it first?", asked a blonde boy who was flying through the air.

"How about we start going through the rows labeled 'D' and 'T'. Its bound to be there somewhere." said another blonde who looked almost exactly like him.

"Um...Ano...I don't think that would be a good idea. We don't have much time..." said another boy who was dirty blonde and wore glasses.

"Yuu is right. We don't have much time and we need to finish this by daybreak. And besides", said another honey blonde glancing to the right at the second blonde" It's an important book. Do you seriously think they'd keep it in a place where normal people might find it? That would be absolute stupidity.", he said shaking his head.

**(A/N: Help!! Too many blondes!!)**

The fifth boy hadn't said anything and seemed to be deep in thought. The honey blonde looked at him and said," So what do you think Natsume?"

**(A/N : Ah!! Finally...)**

"There's bound to be some kind of secret passage or a safe or even a restricted section in that library. Ruka, you can use your Alice to ask around once we get there. Let's not waste our breath talking. We'll need our energy to search."

The four other boys nodded and silently continued running (and flying in one case) toward the library. To avoid detection they sometimes had to jump on rooftops and trees. They were highly skilled and well-trained and it showed in the fact that even though there were five of them, not a sound was to be heard.

The library suddenly loomed in front of them and they all slowed down.

"So this is it ,hunh", said the flying blonde.

"Yes it is.", said Natsume putting on his mask. "Men. Mission Commence!!"

"Roger that", echoed the four voices as they slipped silently into the building.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!! I know, not much action but I promise the next one will!!**

**Even anonymous reviews welcome!!**


	3. Ruckus and a Rendezvous

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama

Thanks to **dominiqueanne** and **chichiru chu** for the reviews!!

* * *

**RECAP: **

The library suddenly loomed in front of them and they all slowed down.

"So this is it ,hunh", said the flying blonde.

"Yes it is.", said Natsume putting on his mask. "Men. Mission Commence!!"

"Roger that", echoed the four voices as they slipped silently into the building.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ruckus and a Rendezvous**

The library was dark and foreboding and seemed even more so when five shadows seemed to detach themselves from the darkness of the room. They had entered through a window on the first floor and now crept silently to the ground floor. The raven haired boy looked around quickly and with a couple of hand signal's from him, the rest positioned themselves at the four corner's of the room hiding, in the shadows.

He looked at the boy named Ruka and nodded. Ruka quickly ran up to him, closed his eyes and concentrated, a frown on his face as if he was expecting something to happen. Suddenly, his face cleared of its strained expression and he knelt to the ground smiling and staring at something, which was running up to him, in the shadows.

They heard a patter and scratching of tiny feet as three mice ran up to the two boy's at the centre of the room. Ruka bent down and spoke to them in a soft voice. The mice listened carefully, nodded and then ran toward's the numerous shelves of books. Natsume made a few more hand signals and followed the mice with Ruka and the dirty blonde, Yuu following close behind. The other two stayed behind as lookouts.

The mice stopped when they reached the shelf marked "Z", turned, chattered to Ruka and ran away after he quietly murmured his thanks. Ruka smiled after them and turned to see Natsume and Yuu standing at the far end of the shelf, staring at what appeared to be a small door in the wall. The door was left wide open and led to a flight of stairs which seemed to go into some kind of basement. Even more bewildering, was that a faint light was shining from it.

"Is this it Ruka?"

"Yes..atleast..that's what the mice told me…"

"Natsume-san…I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go down there."

Natsume and Ruka turned to Yuu who'd just spoken.

"All this seems too convenient don't you think?? I mean...we thought of searching for it in the restricted section even though we weren't sure there'd be one and sure enough, the mice lead us _right to it_."

Natsume and Ruka slowly nodded. They saw where this was going.

"Then just as soon as we are led to it, we find that _not only_ is it open but also a light coming from it. It's as if all this was set up. It could be a trap for all we know and it's unadvisable to go through with this!!"

Ruka nodded at Yuu and had just opened his mouth to agree with him when he saw Natsume. He was calm as always but was also smiling a little.

"Uh...Natsume...what do you think??" he asked, a little unsure.

"Yuu may be right. That could be one possible scenario. But still, think about it, it would be absolute stupidity for our '_assailant_'-if there is one- to invite us so obviously into the trap. It would've been subtler. Something so damn obvious would have scared us away by now, don't you think?" he said, smirking a little. "This is probably just a mistake on the owner's part…carelessness more like."

Ruka and Yuu still looked unconvinced.

"But like I said- Yuu may be right. I'll go and confront whoever is down there. If it goes smoothly, I'll call you two to help me with the search. And if I'm not back in ten minutes, I want all four of you to get out of here and report to Persona."

"But-!"

"No buts. This is an order. Besides," he said with an even bigger smirk. "Have I ever made the mistake of being captured on a mission before?" He turned and quietly vanished down the staircase.

"Ah…Natsume san!!" called out Yuu, his hand outstretched. "Gone…" He turned to Ruka who had already set the stopwatch for ten minutes. "Is this a good idea??"

"I don't know", said Ruka. "But this _is_ Natsume we're talking about", he smiled at Yuu. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about it. For now, go and inform Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi of the developments."

* * *

Natsume crept down the stairs to the basement. There were about sixty stairs in all and were narrow. He then slipped on his mask- his trademark he used on all missions such as this, and gaped when he reached the bottom. The restricted section was…_huge_!! It was easily larger than the library upstairs and not only did it have a high ceiling but it was also vast with many, many shelves of books.

He saw that the light seemed to be coming from a desk in the the far end of the library and jumped onto the shelf closest to him. He made his way to the desk by jumping carefully from shelf to shelf. On his way, he saw a book which was placed on the shelf he was on. He picked it up and read the cover.

_**The giraffe and the Pelly and me. By Roald Dahl**__……You've got to be kidding me. This isn't the kind of book a restricted section should have! This is a children's book and belongs up there with the rest of the books!! Hold on. Here's another. __**Journey to the river sea by Eva Ibbotson. **__What?? Not another one!! And another, and another!! What's going on here??_

His internal dialogue was interrupted by a growling sound from the vicinity of the desk. He placed the books back and quietly continued to the desk.

_Just a little more and I'll see the fool who tried to draw us into this poorly researched trap. And if they don't talk I'll just burn them up. A little more...just a little more and...WHAT THE HELL?? _

He was poised right above the 'assailant' and could clearly see her face. A little too clear, for his liking.

_It's that girl from this morning!! Mikan, her name was, I think. And to think I wasted all that time creeping around...what the heck is she doing down here anyway? Oh yeah...it's her library. Looks like she'd been reading by that old-fashioned lamp when she fell asleep on the book and- Is that drool?!_

And so it was. Mikan had done exactly what Hotaru had warned her not to, and as Natsume watched, she gave a little snort and started snoring softly.

Natsume was so overwhelmed by the desire to laugh that he lost his footing and fell with a soft thud on the carpet beside her.

_Shit!!_ He cursed. He turned and saw she was still snoring peacefully on her book, her drool all over it.

_Thank God for idiots_, he thought, heaving a sigh of relief and rose to his feet, keeping a wary eye on her.

_I think Kokoroyomi'll be able to help me with this one. This is going to be easier than I thought! I'll just ask her for it, instead of wasting my time searching through all these books._

He walked a couple of steps away from her and made his second mistake when he turned his head back to look at her once more. He didn't notice the knee-high stack of books and tripped over them, crashing head-first into a shelf. Many books fell from the shelf on him and he was buried in the books save for his face. He sat there, a little dazed from his fall and cursed inwardly again at his luck. A lone book teetered on the shelf and plonked itself on his head.

_Yeah, real smooth Natsume. If she'd been some kind of gangster_,_ you would've broken your record of not making a mistake where missions were concerned. Brilliant. Now she's going to wake up and bring the bloody roof down..._

He resigned himself to his fate and looked at the girl once more. He saw her eyes half-open, blink a couple of times and slowly roam to where he'd fallen. She blinked a few more times and then, in sudden realization, snap open completely as she took in the unwanted intruder. Her eyes widened some more and she opened her mouth-

_Oh crap,_ thought Natsume._ Here it comes..any second now.._

-"Kitty??"

**A/N: ... o.0**

* * *

_Where am I? It's cold in here. Oh yeah. It's the restricted section. Ojii-chan told me not to come down here without permission. So what was that noise I just heard? Like books falling down. Oh yeah..They've fallen out from that shelf behind me. Must be because of that big black cat buried in the books………HUNH?!_

Mikan snapped her eyes open completely when she realized what she'd just seen.

"Kitty?? How did you get in here? Don't tell me I left the door open..anyone could come in if I had-Oh my gosh!! The door!!" She ran to the staircase and peered up at it. She ran up as soon as she realized she could see moonlight streaming through it. She reached the top of the staircase and nervously said "Hello?? Anybody here?? Hmm. Guess not." And shut the door tight, locking it on the inside.

"Good. I'm done. Silly kitty. Coming in here and giving me a fright. Clumsy too…Oh my gosh!! Kitty!! Hang on Kitty!! I'm coming to save you!!

* * *

He he…poor Natsume…Mikan's proving too much of a jinx for him..anyway..Hope you guys liked it!! The next chapter is coming up very very soon!! I'm already working on it!!

Do continue to read and review guys!! Thanks a bunch!!


	4. The Black cat

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama

This story though, belongs to me.

Thanks to **dominiqueanne** and **chichiru chu** for reviewing, as always!!

* * *

**RECAP:**

She reached the top of the staircase and nervously said "Hello?? Anybody here?? Hmm. Guess not." And shut the door tight and locked it on the inside.

"Good. I'm done. Silly kitty. Coming in here and giving me a fright. Clumsy too…Oh my gosh!! Kitty!! Hang on Kitty!! I'm coming to save you!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : The Black Cat

Yuu, Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi stood in confusion when they heard the loud voice echo from where Ruka was. Yuu had just been telling them what Natsume had told Ruka and him and the three were discussing it quietly when they heard a girl speak loudly. For a second they froze, thinking they'd been found out when they heard the rest of what she said and the sound of a door closing. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we can-", began Kitsuneme, floating in the air.

"-relax now", said Kokoroyomi grinning widely. "Or not.." he finished as Ruka ran up to them, panic written all over his face.

"Natsume's in-"

"-trouble isn't he", said Kokoroyomi, finishing Ruka's sentence.

"Yes Koko. Stop reading minds", said Ruka, irritated.

"Didn't have to", grinned Koko.

**(A/N: I'm calling him Koko from now on. It types out faster than Kokoroyomi. Lol..)**

"What do you mean, Natsume's in trouble?", asked Yuu. "He said he'd be fine…"

"I know what he said!!" Ruka was becoming more hyper by the minute. "I was sitting by the door when some girl came from the basement, shouted out and freaked the hell out of me, by the way, And just as soon as she came, she banged the door closed and bolted it on the inside. I tried to open it but I couldn't."

"Calm down Ruka", said Yuu who was becoming just as hyper as Ruka but trying his best to control himself. "Okay, did she say anything else?"

"Apart from what you heard, no", said Ruka frowning. "Oh yeah, she was standing by the door after she locked it and shouted out about saving a kitty. Nearly fainted when I heard that one, I was trying to open the door from the outside…"

"Ha ha!! Kitty!! How weird!! Like Natsume's mask!!"Chorused Kitsuneme and Koko, laughing.

"Oi…don't tell me…"the blood drained from the four faces as the light dawned on them.

They ran to the room with the bookshelves and all four took turns alternatively pushing and pulling the door but to no avail.

Ruka bit his lip as he pushed the door.

_Hold on Natsume. We're coming to save you!!_

* * *

"I'm coming to save you!!", shouted Mikan running down the steps frantically, taking two at a time.

Natsume heard her and let out a groan.

_Save me? More like kill me!! What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

He stared at her when she came to a stop in front of him, her hands on her knees, panting.

_She's going to find out anyway. And I might as well let her help me. I cant get out of this mess, not without burning the books anyway._

He was surprised with what he'd just been thinking.

_Since when have I cared about burning anything? Hell with these books!! _

He got ready to unleash his fire when Mikan bent down and started picking up the books. She was deft with the books and looked at them lovingly as she picked each of them out carefully, so that she wouldn't damage them and also to prevent the cat from getting hurt anymore than it already was.

_On second thoughts…let her take her time…_

Mikan cleared away most of the books making sure none fell on the black cat.

"You're a really big kitty aren't you?? I've only seen cats this big on TV. Ah! You should be able to move now kitty!! Try getting up will you?? There! That's a good kit….ty…", she faltered as the 'Kitty' got up to its full height and towered over her, standing on its two feet.

"Oh my God!! You're not a cat-!!"

_Ya think??_

"You're a thi-!! Mmph!!"

She found herself pinned against the desk with the thief's legs, her back bent over it and his hand over her mouth, silencing her effectively.

"If you promise to keep that big trap of yours shut, I'll let you go. Understood?", came a menacing voice from behind the mask.

She nodded quickly and he released her.

"Ano… I just-"

"Not a word!!"

"But-"

"Zip it!!"

She fell silent and gave him a reproachful look. She opened her mouth again but one dark look from him and she closed it hurriedly.

_She makes a lousy hostage. If I was one of those bad guys, she'd be dead by now…Baka…_

"I'll be asking you some questions and I expect you to answer. You can open your mouth to, and ONLY to reply. Got it?"

She nodded again.

"Good. I want a particular book. Its called The Book Of The Dark Alice. It's a very important book and I'm sure its not up there", he said pointing to the ceiling. "If it's anywhere, it's here. So I want you to find it for me. Is that understood? Good. This way you don't even have to talk. What?", he asked as she suddenly started fidgeting,"Spit it out!!"

"I don't know this book!!"

"What? What do mean you don't know?"

Mikan breathed out deeply, happy she was able to talk freely now.

"I've never even heard of this book in the first place and I doubt it's the kind of book Ojii-chan would keep."

He prompted her to continue.

"I cant explain to you, but I know for a fact that Ojii-chan would forbid a book with that name to be kept in this library. It's a family thing."

"Explain." He said in a quiet voice.

"I just told you Baka!! I cant explain!! And even if I could I wouldn't!! Bleh!!", she said sticking her tongue out at him.

This was the last straw for Natsume. He brought forth a small flame in his left hand, pinned her against the wall with his right and whispered menacingly in her ear.

"Explain or I'll burn your underwear right off"

"Alice…",she breathed, staring at the flame. "I suppose I can tell you then, since you're an Alice user."

_Interesting. She knows about Alice's. How many more surprises is this night going to throw at me??_

"Do you mind if I sit down?", she asked him.

He shrugged and watched as she sat down at the desk. She saw his eyes narrow through the slits in his mask and took a deep breath.

_Okay Mikan. You can do this. Just reach under the desk for that little knob while you explain why Alice book's aren't allowed here and press it. If all goes well, you can throw a few books at him to distract his attention, run to the secret passage and get out of the library. Then you can call Hotaru and nab this thief!!_

"Right, now where should I begin. It all started long ago.."

She smiled inwardly as she pressed the knob, distracting him with her story.

* * *

"This isn't working!!", grunted Yuu, pushing with all his might. "Ruka!!"

"I'm on it" Ruka had already summoned the mice again and looked up at the other three. "Let's go!!"

The mice ran out of the library through a hole and the boys ran out through the front door not caring if they were seen or not. The mice ran behind the library and they follwed close behind.

"There doesn't seem to be a visible opening to the basement", said Kitsuneme

The mice ran into a garden which was right behind the library, unkempt and overgrown with shrubs. Then they turned and chattered to Ruka.

"They say there's an opening here somewhere. They don't know where though. We'll have to search for it ourselves."

Ruka, Yuu and Koko stood on a grassy patch next to a wild shrub while Kitsuneme hovered above them.

"If Natsume were here, he'd just burn this land, find the opening and save himself", said Kitsuneme.

The other three nodded.

"True..", said Koko.

Then the stupidity of the statement hit them all and they looked up at Kitsuneme, sweatdropping.

"What?? I thought it was funny.."

"Come down here Kitsuneme, the winds' addling your brain up.. "

Kitsuneme grinned and landed on the shrub next to them.

"Come on guys, we can do this wi-"

"WHAT THE??"

It seemed like the ground just opened up below Kitsuneme and he was swallowed up by the darkness. They stared at the hole in the ground where he'd been just a few seconds earlier and crowded around it.

"So…do you think this is it?", asked Koko.

"Sure is!!", said Kitsuneme's voice as he slowly flew out of the hole. "It's a tunnel and goes down pretty deep. But there are iron rungs fixed in the concreted tunnel. So it shouldn't be a problem getting down."

"Let's go guys. Natsume is waiting."

They got into the tunnel and climbed down quickly. Kitsuneme flew ahead. They climbed (and flew) down until they saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opened out into the basement of the library and Koko was waiting for them on top of a tall shelf. It was taller than the rest and it helped, because they could now see Natsume and a girl about ten shelves ahead of them.

**

* * *

**

I'll need atleast 10 reviews for this one before I upload the next one guys!! Come on..its only ten..lol..No.I'm serious…

**Here's this one guys!! I promise this mission will be done by next chapter. Can you imagine that all of this happens in a span of lesser than an hour?! Scary…**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it!! Even anonymous reviews welcome!! **


	5. Another Failure

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

Thanks to **AYUMU10**,** dominiqueanne, xXOrangesakuraXx, ****loubell , Wishing you ****knew, Chichiru chu **and my own dear friend** mr. Anonymous **(who'll probably stay anonymous for a long time..lol..) Thanks a bunch guys!! Your reviews helped!! **hint hint..** :D

* * *

**RECAP:**

"Let's go guys. Natsume is waiting."

They got into the tunnel and climbed down quickly. Kitsuneme flew ahead. They climbed (and flew) down until they saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opened out into the basement of the library and Koko was waiting for them on top of a tall shelf. It was taller than the rest and it helped, because they could now see Natsume and a girl about ten shelves ahead of them.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 : Another failure

"So that's it. That's the story…apparently"

Natsume looked at her for a while and then spoke .

"I don't buy it. It sounds stupid and ridiculous which just about sums you up"

"How can you say that?! You don't even know me!! And Ojii-chan was the one who told me this story, so there!"

"Seriously. You expect me to believe that? I think you were just buying time so to escape or get help."

"What do you mean? How can I? You're the one being stupid now. "

"Really? Am I now? So why did you put your hand under the desk and feel around, hmm? For all I know, maybe you pressed a knob or a bell. Ah, " he said calmly."So I was right.", he mused as she flushed red with embarrassment.

"So you know where it is…and you're not telling me"

Her expression became adamant at once. "I'm telling you I DON'T!!"

"Maybe once I do what I told you earlier, you'll comply…"

"THAT'S IT!!", she yelled. "I'm sick of people picking on my underwear!! First that ass Natsume looks and then you decide to burn it up!!"

"Natsume…looked??", murmured the four boys in hiding burning with embarrassment and envy.

"All you guys are the same!!",she continued.

"No…we're not..", they whispered.

"Do your best you big bully!! I don't give a damn if you have some flashy alice!! You don't scare me!!", and she stared defiantly at him her hands raised in a boxing stance.

Natsume by now was so pissed, that without thinking, he conjured up a big flame in his hand -

_She asked for it._

and threw it at her!!

"Natsume, No!!", yelled Ruka and launched himself off the shelf.

Mikan watched in shock and fear as the flame came closer to her. If it hit, it could burn not only her, but the entire library down. She stretched her hand out and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Nobody was sure of what happened next, but as soon as she screamed, his flame went out, followed by a bright light and then shockwaves with Mikan at its epicenter. The waves were directed outward and went through the shelves.Natsume was swept off his feet. Ruka was flying through the air and when they hit him, he was pushed backward. The others lurched and grabbed onto him before he fell and they dangled off the shelf. Kitsuneme had already fallen as he'd been airborne at the time.

After the shockwaves had subsided, Natsume looked up in shock at Mikan. She was swaying on her feet and was in danger of falling. Then she tipped over to her side. Natsume ran to her side in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground. She was in a daze, breathing a little heavily but seemed fine otherwise.

_What the heck was that??,_ he thought, confused.

Kitsuneme had still not recovered from his sudden fall and Koko and Yuu had some difficulty pulling Ruka up. The shelf shifted a little and then with a last heave, they pulled him up.

But the shockwaves, coupled with the boys standing on its edge was all the shelf could take. It slowly tipped forward, and fell on the shelf in front!!

The boys managed to jump off safely in time but looked on in horror as, one by one, the shelves went the way of the dominoes, towards Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume saw the shelf fall and had almost no time to react. He held Mikan's body close, shielded her and braced himself for the impact. Ruka and the others heard a sickening crunching sound, and hurried over to where Natsume was.

They pulled the two out from under the shelf and dragged them away to a corner.

"She's fine" She heard a voice say

"What about him? Is he alright?"

"Can't say. Knocked out but may have possible injuries. It fell on his back… so I'm not sure. Let's take him back immediately."

"And the girl? Are we going to leave her here? Oh…looks like she's coming to… I'll take care of this."

She heard a scraping sound and suddenly felt lightweight. She felt someone carrying her and tried to see, but his face was blurry. She felt herself being placed gently on the ground.

"We can leave her here. Someone will find her in the morning. Uh oh..she's opening her eyes! Do something!"

"Wait..", said Mikan weakly. "I want to thank you..who are you people? What's going on? I-", Mikan stopped as she was suddenly enveloped by a pink haze. From it, a big black cat slowly materialised in the air in front of her. She tried to hold it but her hands seemed to go right through it.

"See? I knew there… was a...kit...ty…"

And she drifted into blissful blackness.

* * *

**Sorry bout this one being so short guys. Thank you so much for reading!! One thing I'm really Really REALLY surprised about is that none of you guys asked me about their ages!! Anyway, for those of you who wondered but didn't ask and for those of you who didn't wonder and didn't ask, I promise that they'll all be properly introduced in a couple of chapters or so. So keep reading till then!! Ja ne!! And don't forget the hint hint!! **


	6. A rare Alice?

**Ok guys!! This was actually supposed to be a double release, ie, both the 5th and 6th chapters for you on the same day, but I must've accidentally put up the 5th one yesterday. So, here's the 6th one up for ya!! As for the reason why...well... ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! YAAAAY!! I hope you like this chapter too guys. Personally, I liked it the best **(mostly cos I made fun of a certain "Person")**, so do tell me what you guys think of this!! And dont forget to review either!! Me huggles anyone who reads this chapter!!**

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

Thanks to **chichiru chu, dominiqueanne, loubel** for reviewing!!

**

* * *

**

RECAP:

"Wait..", said Mikan weakly. "I want to thank you..who are you people? What's going on? I-", Mikan stopped as she was suddenly enveloped by a pink haze. From it, a big black cat slowly materialised in the air in front of her. She tried to hold it but her hands seemed to go right through it.

"See? I knew there… was a...kit...ty…"

And she drifted into blissful blackness.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : A rare Alice??**

Natsume was pissed. He tried not to look at it, but it was impossible.

"Who the HELL wears bunny print PJ's at my age??", he bellowed. "No. Let me rephrase that, shall I? Who the hell wears bunny print PJ's?!"

Koko and Kitsuneme were sitting on a couple of chairs, hunched up and looking away from Natsume, their lips tightly pursed.

"Natsume-san!" Yuu went to his side almost crying. "Please calm down!!"

"Calm down? Wearing these? I don't think so! Who do these belong to anyway??"

"Me, actually…", said a mild voice from the door.

"The doctor said you'd be discharged today" said Ruka. " You took a pretty bad hit from that shelf. How are you feeling?"

"Apart from _these,_", replied Natsume pointing at the Pj's,"absolutely fine. Come on Ruka, _bunny print_?? It's embarrassing enough that I failed yet another mission. I don't even wear PJ's for God's sake. Now I have to contend with watching the nurses giggle and Doctors twitch every time they come in here. WILL YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!"

Koko and Kitsuneme burst into peals of laughter clutching their sides, which were threatening to burst. Yuu just watched on nervously.

"Oh, come on Natsume. It cant be _that_ bad.", said Ruka smilingly.

"Oh yeah? Keep watching. I can hear someone coming." And then "Oh its you.", as a Black haired man with a long cloak walked into the room.

"Tch tch." tutted Persona "Is that any way to treat your dear employer especially after he's come so far to see you??"

He looked haughtily around the room and flicked a long finger toward the door. "Out, all of you. You can stay though, Blondie."

The four blondes sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"Uh….wh...Which one?", stammered Yuu.

"The pretty boy, obviously. Leave, incompetents!!", barked Persona.

Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme trailed out, giving Ruka sympathetic looks. The door closed behind them and Persona quickly came behind Ruka and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at Natsume.

"Pathetic. Failing the same mission twice. In one day. That's a record even for you Natsume."

"Get your filthy hands off him Persona", glared Natsume from the bed, flames erupting in his hand. "What the hell do you want?"

"What I want,", said Persona calmly removing his hands and coming to stand beside the bed, "is the story. Tell me everything."

Natsume grudgingly related the story, editing out the parts he thought were unnecessary. He told him what the girl had said and Persona still remained immobile. When he got to the part about the shockwaves, Persona gave a sudden start and looked intently at him.

"Stop. I'm sure that what happened next is unimportant. Your escape and other...insignificant details, correct?" he turned to Ruka who gave him a barely perceptible nod.

"Shockwaves…are you sure? It may have just been something else that confused you-"

"Like what? A really _mild _earthquake?? We know what we felt Persona. Shockwaves. First a bright light, then shockwaves.", Natsume bit out.

Persona considered him for a few seconds and then turned to Ruka. This time, Ruka nodded firmly, confirming the story.

"And your flames..went out?"

"…yes…", admitted Natsume grudgingly.

"Ha ha…interesting..drop 2 rabbits and find 200 eh??"

"If you want to be dippy, be so somewhere else Persona.", smirked Natsume, happy he'd gotten the better of his sick employer.

"You're still immature boy. You may have failed your mission. Twice.", he added, deriving satisfaction from Natsume's wince." But you found something that just exempted you from punishment."

"Which is?"

"An Alice. An extremely rare and interesting one too…ooh…just thinking about it makes me hungry for some…"

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped, edging farther away from him. Persona suddenly snapped out of his reverie and directed his attention to Natsume once more.

"I'm going to give you a little..well shall we say, a little break from your usual activities."

Natsume narrowed his eyes and Ruka stood, unsure.

"If what the girl said was true, it's highly unlikely the opposition is going to find it that easily either, so one month should be all right I suppose."

Ruka gasped and Natsume's eyes narrowed even further, so much so, they were now slits on his handsome face.

"Last I checked Persona; my longest break lasted _two days_. And I was unconscious at the time, so I doubt it counts. What's the deal?"

"As expected of my little kitty, you know me quite well! I want you to investigate the girl. Find out everything about her, her family, friends and of course, her Alice. I want you to bond with her and exploit every skill you have, to do so. Of course, if you fail yet again, I'll triple the punishment I've reserved for you."

He walked briskly to the door and opened it and turned his head a little to the side.

"I'll be expecting a report every Saturday morning. Have fun boys." He walked out, his black coat trailing behind him. The three boys walked in quietly, not daring to look at Natsume. The silence was suddenly broken when Natsume banged the bed in frustration.

"Bond? With _that_? I'd rather take the punishment a hundred times over!! That…_girl_ is a walking disaster waiting to happen!!"

"But isn't this better Natsume-san? You can relax now."

"You can be sure he wont let me. He'll be jumping at every damn opportunity he gets to torture me."

The four other boys started discussing the topic when suddenly, the door banged open and Persona stuck his head into the room again.

"By the way, nice pajamas.", And he swished away again.

_Silence._ Then-

"Told you so."

"Shut up. He's gay."

* * *

Hotaru sat in the darkness, quietly clicking away at her computer.

"And… enlarge."

_Click_.

"Now, matching body type."

_Click._

"Hmm…just as I thought."

She leaned back on her giant tortoise beanbag and stretched. Rabbit signs lit her eyes and an evil smile, her face.

"Gotcha."

**

* * *

**

Bwahahaha!! Bunny print PJ's!! Just imagining Natsume in them gives me a kick..poor guy..I really LOVE putting him in awkward and ridiculous situations.. then again, its probably cos I love his character.

Oh..I decided to use rabbits as currency, since its so much easier and it seems like fun too :D.

**I hope you all liked my chapter. Intros to some other characters coming soon!! Do review!! Every review helps guys!!**


	7. Friends

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

Thanks to **dominiqueanne, Wishing You Knew, ice-prinsess92, Chichiru chu, loubell, crimsoneyes44 **and  
**Mr Anonymous for the reviews.** Thanks for wishing me too!! waah..I was so happy when I read all those "happy birthdays"...

**I'm really sorry for the late update guys, but since college has started, I dont have much time at all. So, I decided I'll be putting up a chapter a week; mostly Fridays or Saturdays. Sorry again..and...hope you like the chapter!!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"Hmm…just as I thought."

She leaned back on her giant tortoise beanbag and stretched. Rabbit signs lit her eyes and an evil smile, her face.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Friends**

" Hotaru!! Good afternoon!!", said Mikan happily, sitting at the front desk of the library.

"Yeah hi... How are you feeling today?"

"I still have a bit of a bump on my head, apart from that, I feel great!!", she grinned.

It had been six days since the attempted robbery. Hotaru had stopped by the next day to borrow a book and had found Mikan lying on the ground; unconscious, with a few abrasions on her hands and legs, and had immediately flown her to the nearest hospital on her flying duck scooter. Mikan, luckily, had got off with a few minor injuries.

"Good, good. So you should be able to start cleaning the basement today."

"Oh…yeah..I'd forgotten.."

Mikan had wanted to clean the basement as soon as she'd come to but Hotaru had forbidden her from doing it, worried that she might hurt herself further and told her she'd charge 2000 rabbits if she dared to step into the library.

_I will know if you do Mikan. My little camera I've just set up will do the job, _she'd told her.

And Mikan had complied, since she was saving the money for something special.

"Ano…do you…well…maybe kind of think you could…you know..hel-."

**BAKA!!**

"I don't have time to waste here Mikan. I have my own work to do. Besides, its your own fault it happened.**"**

"Hotaru…could you not hit me with that when I'm recovering?? Owww..**", **said Mikan lying on the floor with a bump on her head.

"You recover fast. I'm borrowing this by the way.", she said holding up a book with a dull looking cover.

"That one is five rabbits a day."

"Good. So the charge for borrowing my giraffe ladder you'll start using from today will be negated."

"Giraffe ladder?"

Hotaru snapped her fingers and a small robotic giraffe wheeled itself into the room.

"The Giraffe Ladder. A very convenient contraption. It has a stretchable neck, upto 20 meters, will help you reach all those inaccessible areas. You can also drive it around like a car, its wheels will never wear out. You may also use it as a high chair. It comes with a child lock, fingerprint recognition and also responds to the owners' snap. Buy now. Only 90,000 rabbits."

_Hotaru's weird. She's talking to thin air now_..

"Good Afternoon Mikan-chan!!", chorused two voices from the library's entrance.

"Oh!! Good afternoon Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!!"

Anna and Nonoko walked into the room towards Mikan, their arms outstretched for a hug. After the four of them had a group hug- with a resistant Hotaru, the two new girls looked at Mikan. Anna had wavy pink hair and sparkling cerulean eyes while Nonoko had straight dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. They were just as close as Mikan and Hotaru were to each other, and the four were good friends.

"I brought you something Mikan-chan!", said Anna opening a basket she was carrying as they started to walk towards the main library.

"For me? Yippee!! Oh!! It's a strawberry cake! Anna-chan you shouldn't have!", said Mikan, inhaling the aroma deeply.

"I've got something too", said Nonoko, revealing a small glass vial from her purse.

"Whats that for Nonoko-chan?", asked Mikan, eyeing the orange liquid which was bubbling away happily in its container. "It looks…bubbly"

"It's a special potion I made for you. One gulp enhances the brains processing speed, makes you super fast and keeps away fatigue at the same time."

"Isn't that…kind of illegal?", asked Hotaru, warily eyeing the bottle. "Plus it may have side effects…"

"It only lasts an hour or so and I'm not selling it. It's only for my friends and I to use. It may have some side effects…though none have showed up in all my tests so far. So it should be alright. I thought it would help you clean up."

"Hunh-?", said Mikan confused.

"Hotaru told us what happened. You really ought to be careful Mikan-chan.", said Nonoko.

"Were you scared Mikan-chan?", asked Anna wide eyed.

"Well…yeah…kind of. But don't worry because I'm ok now guys!!"

" We wont Polka. We wont."

**

* * *

**

Lol…I wish I had some of that potion…then again, as Hotaru said..it would be illegal..sigh…oh!! But I can buy the giraffe ladder!! Super convenient…and super expensive…damn…

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it!! **


	8. Introductions

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.**

**This story though, belongs to me.**

**Thanks to mermaidmelody18, Kawaiiniki, Chichiru chu, dominiqueanne for reviewing!!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"Hotaru told us what happened. You really ought to be careful Mikan-chan.", said Nonoko.

"Were you scared Mikan-chan?", asked Anna wide eyed.

"Well…yeah…kind of. But don't worry because I'm ok now guys!!"

" We wont Polka. We wont."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 : Introductions

Mikan froze. She knew that voice. More like, she couldn't forget.

_Its him! He's back!_

She turned around furiously and pointed a finger at the origin of the voice.

"I knew it!! It IS you!!"

Natsume's heart almost stopped.

_She couldn't have found out already. Could she??_

"Natsume the pervert!!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, Natsume included. He let out a sigh, secretly thanking the ones above for making Mikan kind of dumb.

"You know…you could really lose business with that kind of attitude", said Natsume with a grin.

"No fear. The only one at the receiving end of that attitude is you! You're just what I needed to make my day worse-oh!!", said Mikan suddenly noticing the newcomers standing quietly behind Natsume. "I'm really sorry, I hadn't noticed!! Please do forgive me for my poor-"

"No worries there.", said a honey blonde boy stepping forward and extending a warm hand. "I apologize on his behalf. Natsume CAN be a bit overbearing sometimes."

"A bit?! Isn't that putting it a little mild-",she stopped in mid sentence as the boy started laughing softly. Blushing furiously, she bowed her head low. " I did it again didn't I", she muttered embarrassed. "I'm really sorry."

"Its all right. Quite understandable."

_What the hell? Ruka!! Why the hell are you apologizing for me?? I don't need to apologize!_, thought Natsume glaring at Ruka.

Ruka calmly returned the glare, surprising Natsume, and turned to Mikan.

"My name's Ruka by the way. Ruka Nogi. You can call me by my first name though."

"I'm Yuu Tobita. Pleased to meet you." said a dirty blonde boy smiling.

"I'm Kitsuneme.", said another boy with what seemed like permanently closed eyes.

"And I'm Kokoroyomi. Call me Koko though. Everyone calls me that."

Mikan looked at him." I'm sorry, do I know you? I get the feeling we've met before.."

"Ah-uh..um..no..sorry. You must've mistaken me for someone else.."

"And you're Sakura Mikan aren't you? Natsume's told us about you.", said Ruka with a smile.

"Oh, he did, did he?", said Mikan throwing a suspicious glance at Natsume. "And what exactly DID he tell you about me?"

Natsume opened his mouth to make a snide remark but was overridden hurriedly by Yuu, who'd realized Natsume's intentions. "Only that his father was planning to buy this library and he'd spoken to you about it. Natsume-san, that is."

"Oh. And did he also tell you I denied his offer?", she said, glaring at Natsume.

"Actually-", started Kitsuneme.

"-he did.", finished Koko with a grin.

"So, who are your friends, Mikan?", asked Yuu, smiling at the three girls.

"I'm Anna", said Anna smiling prettily.

"I'm Nonoko. Pleased to meet you.", said Nonoko shyly.

"..."

Everyone turned to Hotaru who remained silent and sweatdropped when they saw her staring at Ruka intently.

"Uh…is there…something on my face?", asked Ruka, slightly confused.

Hotaru slowly walked up to him and took his hands in her own.

"Wh-wha-??", stammered Ruka, blushing at her unexpected move.

"There isn't anything on your face", said Hotaru smiling sweetly. "I'm Hotaru Imai. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Everyone was speechless. Natsume felt something was amiss but cast away that thought as soon as it came to mind.

_This is Hotaru after all. She's.. pretty weird. Geh..whatever.._

Hotaru turned, walked to the main library and as she passed Mikan, she snickered softly. Mikan sweatdropped.

_Uh oh…not good. It looks like she's planning something. Better not get in her way._

Anna and Nonoko stared curiously at the boys.

_Wonder how old they are. They don't look much older than us_.

"Funny thing. The two of you even _think_ in tandem! Of course, answering your question, that would depend on how old you ladies are.", said Koko cheerfully.

_Koko you idiot! , t_he four boys thought, staring at Koko in horror. Koko was oblivious.

_Great. Another mission down the drain, this time before the damn thing even started! This mission really is jinxed, _thought Natsume grimly.

Anna and Nonoko stared at Koko for a few seconds, confused. "You read our minds?", said Nonoko.

"That means you're an Alice! That is so cool!!", bubbled Anna.

The boys secretly heaved sighs of relief. Ruka looked significantly at Natsume.

_It seems like they might be Alice's as well. We can use this to our advantage._

Natsume knew Ruka so well, he understood what he was thinking immediately. He nodded his head slightly at Ruka.

_Very true. We don't need to hide the fact that we're Alice's. Koko; you may actually have done us some good this time._

"Gee. Thanks Natsume.", said Koko.

Anna and Nonoko who'd been talking to Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme at the time glanced at Natsume.

"You read his thoughts? Cool! What did he think?", asked Anna.

"Er…sorry girls", said Koko, laughing, "Guy stuff."

Mikan said she'd get some juice for everyone and ran to the first floor. Everyone were so busy chatting, they didn't notice Hotaru silently listening in on the conversation from the door of the main library entrance.

"So how old are you guys anyway?" asked Nonoko.

"Nineteen. All of us are. We study in Gakuen Alice.", said Kitsuneme

"Gakuen Alice? You mean that expensive boarding school exclusively for Alice's? Amazing!!" exclaimed Nonoko.

"Yeah. I heard it's like a small town by itself. Everything is available for the students and the faculty. Doesn't it have a school and a university side by side?"

"Yes. It does. It isn't compulsory to attend the university there, though. The students can apply to other universities if they want,", said Yuu "But the place tends to grow on the people studying there, as most of us have been there since we were young children. Plus, it's convenient. Other universities kind of pale in comparison since we cant meet others like us and they don't offer Alice training either."

"Oh…" said both girls. "So what are your Alice's?"

Yuu glanced at Natsume and smiled when Natsume gave the go.

"You already know what Koko is. I can create illusions and Kitsuneme can fly."

"What about Ruka and Natsume?" asked a wide eyed Anna.

"Ruka has the alice of animal pheromone,", interrupted Natsume. "and I…I have the fire alice.", he said with a small amount of hesitation.

"Ooh", said the girls.

_It's a good thing that idiot and Hotaru aren't around. Hotaru would've put two and two together. Who knows; she already may have. She knows my Alice anyway. Crap. I'd better play safe._

Natsume was startled when Hotaru suddenly materialized by his side without warning.

He mentally chided himself.

_I can't afford to be caught up in my own thoughts anymore. Bloody hell, I didn't even notice she'd entered the reception!_

"We need to talk." she whispered.

Natsume's heart almost stopped for the second time that day.

"It's about Mikan."

He exhaled slowly, relieved. They entered the main library and Hotaru started browsing the books.

"So? What about her?"

"It might be a good idea to lay off the whole library deal for some time. We had an attempted robbery here almost a week ago. She was assaulted by the thief and got hurt.", Hotaru said quietly. "We alerted the police, and they made a quick search of the area. They couldn't find any evidence or suspects though. As for Mikan herself, well, she hasn't given me or the police all the details. She only said that the thief wanted some book and when she told him she didn't know anything about it, he tried to hurt her with fire."

"Fire?" Natsume feigned interest.

"Yes. Apparently, he was an Alice user. Just like us."

"…wow…" Natsume tried to look concerned.

"I know. That's why Natsume,", she turned and looked at him. "_that's_ why I need your help! Your family is famous for its history of fire Alice's and they've been passed down for generations. I know it might seem strange, but could you try and find out if anyone in your family would do something like this? I don't mean that they actually would.", she added hastily when she saw the startled look in Natsume's eyes. "What I meant was, there could be someone related to you with the same Alice. Or it could just be someone el-"

"Don't worry. I will." said Natsume, secretly relieved that Hotaru didn't suspect him.

"No family's perfect," he continued "and, like you said, it could be someone else. Either way, I'll try to get to the bottom of this. And Hotaru,", he added "don't worry. I won't talk about it for some time."

Hotaru smiled at him and turned back to the books. Natsume, bored, started reading the titles in the shelf opposite.

"Is there a book you'd like? They've got a good collection."

"Nah. I'm not particularly bookish."

"Oh yeah. You never were. By the way,", she asked casually "how's your back?"

"Oh that's perfectly fine. I -", he broke off, confused.

_Hold on…my back?_

He whipped around and stared in shock at Hotaru whose face had turned grim.

_Shit._

**Im sooooo sorry guys!! My internet was down for 2 whole weeks so I couldnt put this chapter up!! Anyway, hope you like this one!!**


	9. Caught?

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

. By the way,", she asked casually "how's your back?"

"Oh that's perfectly fine. I -", he broke off, confused.

_Hold on…my back?_

He whipped around and stared in shock at Hotaru whose face had turned grim.

_Shit._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 : Caught??**

"So…you knew it was me.". It was a statement.

"Pretty much.", she answered just as matter of fact-ly. "I have all five of you on tape. Your friends made the mistake of not disguising themselves, but I would've nailed them anyway."

Natsume cursed himself inwardly and remained silent. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew Mikan was stupid; never expected you to get a license for the same. If she didn't have that Alice to protect herself with, she would've died. I can't believe you let her childish remarks get to you."

"I didn't have a choice at the time-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You did! You could've left! Mikan gave you a reason and you still didn't believe her!" she hissed.

"Dammit Hotaru, it wasn't just my ass on the line!" Natsume almost yelled. "I had to think about the others as well!"

"I don't care. All I know is that you snuck in here, almost killed Mikan and near destroyed the place. You may have your reasons. But that gives you no right to do what you did. You were never a thief or the kind of person to hurt the innocent. I guess two years can do a lot to a person."

He turned away, his hair concealing his eyes.

_You have no idea…_

"Look at me Natsume! Look at me!!"

He reluctantly forced himself to look at her.

"Whatever the reason, whatever _gig_ this thing is, I suggest you play it a little more carefully in the future. Also, stay away from Mikan. Lay one more hand on her and you'll regret it for the rest of your life" she told him icily.

Natsume had never seen Hotaru this pissed off before. Normally, she'd demonstrate her irritation by testing out her more dangerous inventions on the source of it or even extort large amounts of cash. He'd never heard her verbally lash out before though. He opened his mouth, realized he had nothing to say and abruptly shut it. He looked down at his feet, hoping they'd give his uncharacteristically uncooperative brain something sensibly safe to say.

**(A/N: Is it just me or did that last sentence have quite a few alliterations?? Lol!)**

He almost jumped when she spoke again.

"Thank you."

_Eh?_

Natsume was stumped.

_First the woman blasts me, then she thanks me. _

Hotaru had gone back to looking at the books again. He eyed her suspiciously.

_What the hell is she upto?_

"Don't look so confused, fool. That was exactly what it was. A thank you. Just take the damn thing already."

Natsume glared at her. "What do you expect me to do then? Say you're welcome?"

"For starters, yes." Hotaru sighed and turned again to Natsume. Her face had softened up even with the underlying anger. Natsume was still suspicious. He didn't understand her. Never had and probably, he admitted to himself, never would. Hotaru understood what his expressions meant and took her time before explaining.

"The hidden camera's doofus. I watched everything. From the minute you entered to the minute you left."

Natsume's brain still wasn't working. He tried to snap it out of its stupor, but it refused to budge.

_I guess I'll just have to listen to her completely to understand_.

"You had your chance", she continued softly "when the shelves fell. You had enough time to escape and _had_ you done so, you would've remained unhurt. You chose her safety over your own and that's what matters."

She lifted the corners of her mouth in what Natsume recognized as her first real smile that afternoon. A really small smile, but a smile nevertheless. He let his shoulders relax. He hadn't even realized he'd tightened them up a little in defense. Then she turned stern again.

"I saw and heard everything Natsume. I know what you want but the question is, why. Now I know," she continued as she watched him stiffen "that this is a mission or something of the sort and is obviously top secret." She smirked at him. "But I know about it now, so that's not valid anymore. So let's make a deal."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at Hotaru. She definitely was upto something. He known her long enough to figure that out. And, he admitted to himself, that really didn't take that long; a day with Hotaru and you could practically _see_ the dollar signs light up in her eyes when she came up with one of her schemes. He nodded his head at her, inciting her to continue.

"You tell me what your goose-chase entails and I'll keep my mouth shut about this to everyone, Mikan included. I'll also permit you to come here whenever you please for the whole 'library-purchase thing' and talk to Mikan about it; provided you don't hurt her."

Natsume stared. He couldn't help it. It made no sense to him. Hotaru and generous never went together. In fact, he was sure that those two words were positively forbidden from being in the same dictionary, _let alone_ being uttered in the same sentence with each other. And now, _that_ very Hotaru was actually displaying…_generosity??_ Unless..

"And?"

"And what?", said Hotaru innocently.

"And what else do I have to do to make sure your mouth remains shut? You don't expect me to believe you'd actually turn .._generous_ overnight now, do you? "

Hotaru tried to maintain her innocent expression but her mouth suddenly split into a wide (not to mention evil) grin.

"You know me well Hyuuga. Actually there is another thing. A small payment of oh..say I don't know, 10,000 rabbits everytime you come to the library should do."

Natsume's jaw dropped.

_Is she crazy? No wait. Let me not answer that. 10,000 rabbits. For a month. Excluding the days I have to report to Persona, that would make it 270,000 rabbits approx. Damn.. _

"Deal. 10,000 rabbits everytime I visit the library. You _will_ keep your side of the bargain."

"No problem. Now," Hotaru narrowed her eyes "Tell me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-and they'd already caught up to us, so I flew us off the roof. The last thing we saw were their big jaws dropping down…before they fell off the roof of course."

Anna and Nonoko burst out laughing, joined by Luca and Yuu. Koko and Kitsuneme made such a funny pair, both managing to keep their audience enthralled with their escapades.

"I haven't heard this one before", choked out Luca, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, you guys always manage to get into such interesting situations. What I'm so surprised by", laughed Yuu "is that you get away _every_ time!!"

The look-alikes grinned at each other.

"Not _everytime_. Well..almost"

"You were _actually_ caught filching food from the kitchens once?" asked Yuu.

"_Almost_!! _Almost!_ We would've been in a few seconds but along came Natsume and burnt one of the guards' shirts off. We were lucky to have him around."

"Speaking of which..." said Luca looking around "Where is he? I saw him go off to the library ages ago with Imai-san."

"Right here." Said Natsume as he left the main library and joined the group in the reception.

"Don't worry", said Hotaru, following close behind, smiling. "I just wanted to have a heart to heart chat with him. It's been a long time."

Luca felt uncomfortable with her gaze upon him. No matter how much he tried, those eyes and that smile seemed to do funny things to his stomach. He shook himself and looked away.

Hotaru noticed and smiled to herself.

_Interesting._

She frowned when she realized Mikan wasn't around.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked. "I thought she'd gone up to get some juice for everyone."

Everyone looked up at the stairs behind the counter where Mikan had disappeared. It had been over half an hour and she hadn't come back down yet.

"What's up there?" asked Natsume motioning his head towards the stairs. "More books?"

"No.", said Anna shaking her head. "Just a couple of bedrooms and a kitchen."

"Hunh? What do you mean?" asked Yuu voicing all the boy's confused thoughts.

"Anna didn't phrase that correctly." interrupted Hotaru smoothly. She looked up, debating with herself.

_Might as well. They're going to find out anyway._

"Up there are the living quarters."

Natsume frowned.

_Living quarters? Isn't this just some run down old library?_

"This library" continued Hotaru "has belonged to the Sakura family for generations. Or rather, the land has."

She waited for a few seconds, letting her words sink in. The five boys were silent, but they were beginning to understand the significance of those words. Hotaru looked around and continued.

"But that isn't all. This may just be a library to us but to the Sakura's, and to Mikan, it's a whole lot more. You see, _this_," she said looking Natsume squarely in the eye "i_s her home_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Really sorry this one's late guys, but my computer was outta commission for a really long time and then I had my tests and then a writers block. *whew…pretty tiring list eh?* This one'll be the last one for the year since my exams are coming up and I wont have time to work on this. Hope you like it!! Do review!! I'll love to hear your feedback!!**


	10. Her Library Her Home

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Her Library; Her Home**

"That will be 4 rabbits sir!!"

"Ah. Yeah thanks." said Luca placing the money on the counter and grabbing the cups of coffee the robot had placed on it.

"Thank you sir, and have a good evening!!"

Weaving through the other customers, he made his way over to his table and placed the cups down on it.

"Here."

"Un.." said the raven haired boy staring out the window.

Luca sighed and looked around. They were in the Wandering Alice, a café in the Gakuen Alice premises. Anna and Nonoko weren't completely wrong, it wasn't just a town by itself, it actually _had_ a town a little away from the campus, called Central Town. Everything ranging from food to clothes was available and many people had lived there without ever having to leave for want of anything. The Wandering Alice was one among the few café's in Central Town and was always packed with customers. It wasn't too small and wasn't too large, just the in between size that was perfect for a warm cup of coffee and a nice chat with friends. The seating arrangements were made such that one had enough privacy for discussing anything serious. Not that Natsume felt chatty. Just the opposite, in fact. Luca and Natsume stared out the window, their minds flashing back to what had happened that afternoon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This library" continued Hotaru "has belonged to the Sakura family for generations. Or rather, the land has."

She waited for a few seconds, letting her words sink in. The five boys were silent, but they were beginning to understand the significance of those words. Hotaru looked around and continued.

"But that isn't all. This may just be a library to us but to the Sakura's, and to Mikan, it's a whole lot more. You see, this," she said looking Natsume squarely in the eye "is her home."

Natsume was shocked. He hadn't expected this. He knew that sometimes, they'd had to do some really rash things to get what they wanted, but this was different. They'd never hurt any innocents nor had they destroyed their homes. Something they'd -correction, he'd-come very close to doing that night. Her home…

Natsume's thoughts trailed off as he realized that Yuu was speaking to Hotaru about some book. The others were chatting with the girls and laughing. They didn't seem to be as shocked as he'd been and seemed to be taking the news pretty well.

_Am I growing stupider by the second, or what?_ Natsume thought angrily.

_Of course it was something like this!! No wonder she was here so late that night._

He glanced at the stairs Mikan had run up.

_Bedrooms and a kitchen hunh? No wonder she has juice up there.._

He walked slowly towards the stairs and stared up at them.

_I suppose a look wouldn't hurt. Come to think of it, we entered through a window up there._

He put a foot on the 1st stair, then hesitated.

_What am I thinking? It would probably get me into more trouble._

He turned away, shaking his head and kicking the carpet before slowly walking away from the stairs. He was a metre from the stairs when he heard the thumping. It came from upstairs and was steadily growing louder. He frowned and squinted up at the stairs.

What the-?

"Sorry I'm late everyone!! Ojii-chan had left a window in his room open. Honestly, couldn't he have been a little more ca-AAAAARGH-!!!!!!!"

It was like watching it in slow motion. Mikan tripped on the scuffed up carpet and fell flat on her face. The tray was thrown high into the air, the cups flying everywhere. Natsume took a step backwards, a decision he came to regret when the juice mug failed to defy gravity and-

**SPLASH!!**

-plopped itself and all of its contents on his head instead.

Everyone stared, shocked, at Natsume who was expressionless. Mikan stared in horror and tried to say something but stopped when the mug fell off his head and landed on the ground with a soft 'plonk'. Natsume's wet hair completely covered his eyes now and the aura around him seemed foreboding. Everyone stayed quiet, not daring to break the silence. He opened his mouth and muttered so quietly that only Mikan, still lying on her stomach, could hear.

"………jinxed………"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luca sighed again and looked at Natsume. He was still brooding.

"Come on Natsume. Snap out of it. It was a bit of a shock for us too, you know."

"I know." said Natsume, turning his attention to Luca. "What's bothering me is how we're going to get out of this mess."

Luca frowned. "What mess?"

"One word. Persona."

Natsume leaned forward a little in his seat.

"That bastard must've known about this all along, yet he refrained from telling us. It's as if it wasn't necessary for us to know. Or maybe," he said bitterly "they deemed it unnecessary for us to know."

Luca nodded slowly, still not completely understanding what his friend was getting at.

"The fact is, they kept important information from us. Of course, it was probably something we could've found out ourselves with a little research, but I'm betting they thought we'd finish our mission that night."

He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Since we've found out the truth, its going to be a lot harder to complete the mission. Persona and the higher-up's know we won't hurt those who don't deserve to be. The reason they've given us this one month is not just to watch that scatter-brained fool of a girl closely. It's also to complete the mission and find that damned book. They're probably keeping close surveillance on us as well."

"Hmm…" said Luca "I suppose you're right. So we've been given free rein for a month…or so that's what they think we think" Luca looked at Natsume worriedly. "But what if we don't find the book in that one month?"

"That's the problem. Knowing Persona…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy New Year Everyone!!! My exams just got over today!! Well, technically, no...cos I have another on the 19th but since its so far away, it doesn't count ^_^ -until I start panicking of course, but I wont for another 18 days, soo....:D Hope you like the chapter!! Please do review!!! Hope you all have a great year ahead!!!**


	11. Of Muffin men and spineless books

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Since we've found out the truth, its going to be a lot harder to complete the mission. Persona and the higher-up's know we won't hurt those who don't deserve to be. The reason they've given us this one month is not just to watch that scatter-brained fool of a girl closely. It's also to complete the mission and find that damned book. They're probably keeping close surveillance on us as well."

"Hmm…" said Luca "I suppose you're right. So we've been given free rein for a month…or so that's what they think we think" Luca looked at Natsume worriedly. "But what if we don't find the book in that one month?"

"That's the problem. Knowing Persona…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Of Muffin men and spineless books**

"Bye Hotaru!! Bye Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan!! See you tomorrow!!!"

The three girls stopped in their tracks and turned around. Anna and Nonoko looked at Hotaru as she gave a deep sigh.

"Sorry Mikan. I'm afraid the three of us won't be coming tomorrow."

"Eh?? Why not?" asked Mikan confused.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday Mikan." said Hotaru.

"Oh…I'd forgotten..."

Every Saturday, Anna and Nonoko stayed over at Hotaru's house and worked on their inventions in her lab. Mikan usually went with them, most of the time made to stand in a corner for breaking one of Hotaru's more precious inventions, but not this time. To Mikan's utter misery, the state of the library downstairs hung over her head like an extra stubborn ghost, refusing to budge and certainly NOT go away.

Mikan waved forlornly at the three girls and closed the main library doors, heaving a sigh. She made her way to the hidden entrance and started walking down the stairs slowly.

"That night was scary…especially that masked guy." She muttered to herself and thought of the events that had transpired a week ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's fine" She heard a voice say

"What about him? Is he alright?"

"Can't say. Knocked out but may have possible injuries. It fell on his back… so I'm not sure. Let's take him back immediately."

"And the girl? Are we going to leave her here? Oh…looks like she's coming to… I'll take care of this."

She heard a scraping sound and suddenly felt lightweight. She felt someone carrying her and tried to see, but his face was blurry. She felt herself being placed gently on the ground.

Her vision kept swimming and she'd found it harder and harder to concentrate on the words being spoken.

"We can leave her here. Someone will find her in the morning. Uh oh..she's opening her eyes! Do something!"

"Wait..", said Mikan weakly. "I want to thank you..who are you people? What's going on? I-", Mikan stopped as she was suddenly enveloped by a pink haze. From it, a big black cat slowly materialized in the air in front of her. She tried to hold it but her hands seemed to go right through it.

"See? I knew there… was a...kit...ty…"

The next thing she knew, a creepy looking man in white with a mask was flashing a torchlight in her eyes.

"WAAAAAAAH!!! Don't kill me! I didn't eat the muffin man!!"

The man seemed taken aback and blinked a couple of times before wiping his forehead and coughing slightly into his gloves.

"It seems like she's going to make a full recovery. No need to worry. Idiots heal faster than normal people after all."

"I know that voice... Subaru ni-chan!! What are you doing he- ow ow ow ow…stop that Hotaruuu...it hurts..." she said tearing up a little as Hotaru pinched her cheeks.

"Idiots should lie down and not talk.", said Hotaru turning to Subaru.

"It's a good thing my big brother was still around at this time. Otherwise he would've gone home and it would've been hell to drag you all the way there to get you treated."

"Mikan, rest up. You have a couple of bruises but nothing to worry about. You'll be fine in a day or two. Hotaru, you owe me big time for this.", said Subaru Imai.

Subaru Imai was Hotaru's big brother, older by 8 years. He was an alice too and had the alice's of healing and pain. It was also one of the reasons why he was one of the top doctors in the country, despite being so young, the other being that he was also a genius.

"No problem," shrugged Hotaru "Mikan, you owe us both now, so be ready to pay your dues soon.", with a glint in her eye.

Mikan sweatdropped and Subaru edged away visibly from his sister. He knew his sister well enough to predict her mood swings, rare as they may be.

"I'll be going back now. You staying back Hotaru?"

"Just for the night …or morning", she gritted out glaring at Mikan,"as the case may be."

……_I'm dead_, thought Mikan, _really really dead._

Hotaru saw her brother off while Mikan sat on her bed contemplating the advantages of suicide. Hotaru's footsteps became louder as she neared the room and so did Mikan's heartbeats. Mikan flinched as Hotaru closed the door with a soft click and turned around to glance at Mikan indifferently.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed, grabbed a magazine lying at the foot of it, opened it to a random page and started reading it like nothing had happened. For Mikan, it was pure torture. Hotaru this quiet usually meant she was boiling inside and Mikan knew it was only a matter of time before the normally dormant volcano exploded.

_I've got to say something! _thought Mikan. _If I don't I'm gonna go craz-_

"Mikan."

"YES??" shouted Mikan in shock.

"Water. Table on your right." said Hotaru stretching her hand out barely glancing Mikan's way.

"Ah…um...yeah. Hold on a sec" said Mikan, turning to look at the table beside her bed.

She reached out for the water jug and hefted it onto her lap, searching for a glass. She found one next to a little digital clock on the same table and stretched her hand out for it. As she did so, she noticed the time.

_8 o'clock?? In the evening? I was out for that long? No wonder Hotaru was angry…_

She glanced at Hotaru who continued to read.

_It must've been a real shock for Hotaru to see me like that. She must've been worried. Bringing me here all the way would've been tough. Plus, she asked her brother to treat me when he's supposed to be at home relaxing…and I know how much Hotaru hates counting on Subaru-ni chan for anything. I'm sorry Hotaru. I'm sor-_

"Mikan?"

Mikan stared up at her best friend, wondering why she looked so much like a fuzzy blob, and then realized that tears had welled up, unknowingly, in her eyes.

She hurriedly wiped them away with the back of her hand and smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know what came over me. Heh...heh. There isn't anything to cry about." she said a little sheepishly, sniffing a little.

"Then why are you still crying?"

"Ah...uh this is...uh" sniffed Mikan, "this is...I'm sorry Hotaru. I always seem to be causing trouble for you and you always bail me out and…and" she cried, her nose running a mile a minute.

Hotaru looked at her and suddenly, her face softened. "It's alright. I don't mind that much. Now, I can get all my errands done by you for free" she said putting her nose back into the book.

_I always do them for free!!_ thought Mikan obstinately.

"Say something?" asked Hotaru, her eyes glinting.

"No!! Nothing at all!! Absolutely!!"

_Does she have esp. or something?_

"No, you're just too predictable." said Hotaru leafing through the book.

She suddenly stopped turning pages and kept her book on her lap, staring at it fiercely.

"I was so worried when I saw you like that, lying on the floor. You didn't even move. I thought-" she said pausing briefly before swallowing "I thought you were dead…"

"Hotaru" said Mikan, with a little lump in her throat.

"…then you rolled over and sang something about a cat and a spoon…"

_Ah…_

"…and I realized that idiots probably wouldn't die so easily and brought you here."

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I really am. I promise it won't happen again. Ever." said Mikan earnestly.

"It better not…"

"Ha ha!! It wont" smiled Mikan, happy that her best friend cared so much.

"And wipe your nose. It's disgusting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled at the memory and continued down the stairs, switching on the light at the foot. She closed her eyes quickly, scared of what she might see.

_I don't want to see this!! The shelves and books are gonna be all over the place. Oh no, _she groaned, _the shelves_. _They're so heavy; I'll break my back trying to lift even one of them!!_ _Ok Mikan._

She took a deep breath-

_You can do this!! It's just a matter of will power_

- and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey wha-? Who?"

Mikan was dumbstruck. The shelves were standing. Upright. Just as before; in the same positions. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little.

"How did they-? Oh…Hotaru…" she smiled, little tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "She must've used her inventions to put them back in place! She's so kind…"

She looked at the shelves, a little smugly, until her eyes fell upon the floor of the basement. The books were……_everywhere;_ strewn across the floor, some open, some closed, some standing on their spines and some…well, quite without them altogether. It was…hell. Mikan froze and surveyed the entire basement her eyes widening, her jaw dropping even further, her despair growing by the second.

"Hotaru…..help…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MY LAST EXAM JUST ENDED TODAY!!! yAAY!!! NOW I HAVE VACATION FOR....2 weeks...damn.... I hate this...Oh well!!! Expect more chapters in the weeks to come!!! I've got them all sorted out in my head, so I'll keep them coming as fast as I can type em. Hope you like the chap!! Please review and tell me what you think of it. Oh! And corvus corone is holding the Gakuen Alice readers choice awards this year. the link is on corvus corone's page. ^_^ do check it out!!!**


	12. Report

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

Mikan was dumbstruck. The shelves were standing. Upright. Just as before; in the same positions. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little.

"How did they-? Oh…Hotaru…" she smiled, little tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "She must've used her inventions to put them back in place! She's so kind…"

She looked at the shelves, a little smug with herself, until her eyes fell upon the floor of the basement. Books were everywhere, strewn across the floor, some open, some closed, some standing on their spines and some…well quite without them altogether. It was…hell. Mikan froze and surveyed the entire basement her eyes widening, her jaw dropping even further, her despair growing by the second.

"Hotaru…..help…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Report.**

There were no doubts whatsoever, that the place reeked of evil. It may have been because the dark corridors smelled a little from the moss, dripping water from above now and then, or may have been because they were filled with ghastly paintings, some of them depicting some form of human torture or triumph in war. Many had flowers and fruits and sometimes beautiful landscapes, but they were hardly noticeable next to their horrific counterparts. Maybe it was the rooms themselves, carpeted but somehow creepy with the wall hangings giving one the feeling that they might come alive and strangle the unwary at any second. Or maybe it was the man sitting behind the table resting his pointed chin on his clasped hands, his black hair in pink curlers. The room had a fire crackling in the fireplace to the man's right but it was still devoid of warmth. The deadly coldness emanating from the man was enough to put out even the hottest of fires. And yet the boy standing opposite him seemed to be crackling with energy and his eyes blazed with anger. His friend standing a little behind him had no expression on his face but was shivering a little inside. Luca marveled at how his best friend dared to stand up for himself. Also, at how he managed to keep a straight face.

Persona looked bored and stared at Natsume with eyebrows slightly raised. Natsume returned the stare with a glare of his own. He stood a little aggressively, his fists curled tight while Persona merely…yawned.

"Sooo…?"

"So-what?"

Persona sighed.

"So what news do you have for me?"

"Hell if I know."

Persona sighed again. It was quite obvious his star kitty had a little problem and he felt sure he knew exactly what.

"Do you have something to say Natsume?" he asked, still sounding bored.

Luca looked quickly at Natsume willing him to keep silent but dropped his gaze when he felt Persona looking at him.

"You knew."

"Knew what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Persona!!"

"Then why don't you just spit it out, little boy?" said Persona rolling his eyes. "Get it over with already; I can't waste my entire day on this."

"You knew that the library was her home!!"

"Her?" drawled Persona his ears perking up.

_Shit. I shouldn't have said that._

"That little girl you mentioned before, I presume? Don't tell me you've fallen for her or something." he laughed.

"Fallen?" spat Natsume. "For that? Don't be ridiculous."

_I assure you, Persona, the day that happens is the day you kiss a cow's fat arse._

"You knew that the library was the Sakura's home and you never told us!! True we could've found out ourselves, but it was your duty to let us know that little fact!!"

"So I didn't let you know. Big deal. Does it change anything boy?"

"That's not the question here Persona!!"

"Does it change anything?!!"

Natsume clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. And another. It was a few seconds before he replied.

"No. It doesn't."

Persona leaned back and smiled a little.

"Good. I'm glad you unders-"

"What I mean is it may not change the fact that I have a mission to complete. But it does change the way I'll be handling things from now on. I will not hurt an innocent just so _you_ can get your grimy hands on some book."

Persona snorted.

_Typical. Natsume, you're so easy to predict. You're out of your league, little boy, if you think I hadn't taken all this into consideration._

He leaned against the chair and stared at the ceiling, a frown on his face.

"Fine. Do as you please." he said feigning mild irritation. "One month is all I give you. It is your vacation after all. Leave. You darken the mood of my room."

_Isn't that just you? _thought the two boys as they walked out.

Natsume was just a couple of steps away from the door when he remembered. He turned back to face Persona, loathing filling him for what he was going to say.

"Persona."

"Hmm?? What do you want this time, boy? A favour?" said Persona, sniggering at the very thought.

"Uh..actually…I do."

Natsume had the satisfaction of watching his employer fall off his chair, pink curlers and all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Luca were glad to be out of there. That place always gave them the creeps. Luca looked up at the sun and quickly looked away. It was hard to be outside after you'd been to headquarters. Everything seemed; no, everything _felt_ so bright. He looked to his side and saw Natsume rubbing his eyes. He smiled and immediately frowned remembering something.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"When we visited the library, you went inside to speak with Imai-san right?"

Natsume stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at his friend. Luca was looking at Natsume with the I-know-you're–hiding-something-from me-you'd-better-tell-me-what look. Natsume grinned and looked out into the busy street ahead of them.

_No wonder he's my best friend. He's so sharp when it comes to me_.

"Come on; let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved. I'll tell you then."

They walked on and Natsume inhaled deeply. He smelled the hot-dogs before he saw them. They hurried to the hot-dog stand and asked for two. As they munched on their hot-dogs, Luca looked sideways.

"Well~?"

"I did. Speak with Hotaru that is. Oh yeah. Luca?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever I say next is not to be repeated to anyone. Not to Persona or to the guys. Of course, Koko'll probably find out anyway, hell, he might even already know, but we can let the rest know a little later."

"You can count on me Natsume."

"Good." Natsume smiled and took another bite. "Damn this stuff's good."

"Uh...Natsume…" Luca was getting a little impatient.

"Hunh? Oh yeah. That. Uh…Hotaru knows."

Luc started. "Knows? Knows what?"

"Pretty much everything. That we infiltrated the library for a book. She even knows the name of the book. And that it was you guys who came with me.", he said munching contentedly on his dog.

"She WHAT????" yelled Luca, horror replacing the confusion on his face. "How? When? Where? Why?........How?" he asked weakly, mostly in shock at Natsume's indifference to the whole thing.

"Take it easy man!!", said Natsume as Luca started choking on his food. He thumped him on his back a couple of times.

"Thanks…" said Luca coughing a little.

"Should've known this would happen." muttered Natsume as Luca sat down on a nearby stone bench and looked up at him for a decent explanation.

"Where do I begin? Remember when I first came to Gakuen Alice?"

"Yeah..that was eleven years ago. We were both 8." Luca smiled at the memory. "We entered the same day and you asked me if you could play with my bunny. Our parents were inside speaking with the principal and we were sitting in the waiting room, bored."

"I can't believe you'd remember all that" muttered Natsume a little embarrassed.

Their parents had known each other for years, even before they were even born, so it was only natural to enroll their children at the same time. Back then, though, Natsume and Luca weren't that close since they only got to see each other during parties they were allowed to attend or when they went visiting to the others house.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"It was _eleven_ years ago Natsume. You don't expect me to remember everything do you?"

"Good point. I've only told you once, so I doubt you'd remember. Before Gakuen Alice, I had a friend who lived next door. She'd been my friend since God knows when and was also, an Alice."

Luca wondered where this was going, but stayed silent.

"She was this genius inventor and made all sorts of weird contraptions. You should've seen some of them, they were better than most of the stuff at the academy. For whatever reason, her parents didn't enroll her into the academy, preferring private tutors instead. I'd told you about her on that day. I was angry with her just as she was angry with me. I'd told her I was enrolling and she ended up hitting me in the face with one of her inventions, walking away telling me to do whatever I wanted."

"Wait a sec." said Luca suddenly remembering. "You were cursing her and saying something like you didn't want to see her ever again and you even had a hoof mark on your face! I remember!! It was light but it was there. I remember staring at it."

They laughed and Natsume continued.

"I saw her again two years ago during a mission and kept in touch with her after that."

"During a mission?!! Wasn't that dangerous? What if you'd been caught?"

"I was careful. I'd seen her during the day anyway and at the time I was in a bookstore browsing books, or pretending to be while I stalked my target. I went back home after that mission and met her again, so if any questions were raised, I would be able to tell them that I'd met her after the mission."

"Oh. It was still risky though. If you had been caught, who knows what they would've done to her. Of course, since she is a genius inventor, they'd probably just force her to enroll or something. So, who is she?"

"Come on, Luca. Don't tell me you haven't figured out yet."

Luca closed his eyes. He already knew but he'd rather hear from his friend.

"Imai-san right?" he sighed. "How'd she figure out? Wait, don't tell me. Camera's? If she really is a genius, it would be no problem for her to make them."

"Plus," he continued "we hadn't worn masks. The four of us, at least. You used your Alice and being your childhood friend, she would've known you were a fire Alice."

He looked over at Natsume and crossed his arms.

"So why hasn't she reported us yet?"

Natsume was a little stunned.

_Duh. It was so obvious Natsume; even an idiot would've figured it out. Your brain needs to undergo some serious tests, _he thought, a little wanly.

He shook himself mentally and turned to Luca.

"She hasn't reported us, because of that Sakura Mikan. She thinks I saved her or something. Who is she kidding? I almost killed her with my Alice."

"You _did_ protect her after that, though. That shelf would've done her some serious damage, but you took its weight and shielded her from it. In the end, that's what counts, I guess."

Natsume couldn't help but stare. His best friend had just said the same thing that Hotaru had the day before.

_Thank God for great friends._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ook..more Persona. Lol..I'm really ruining him aren't I? My dad tends to take my modem away...yes even during my hols so my chaps take a while...anyway, hope you liked it!!!**

**Btw please do go to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/55572/12298933/1, the GARC awards. My fanfic is listed there and I'd really love it if you guys could...well you know, vote for me. ^_^. There is some great stuff out there, so please take a couple of mins to check it out and vote so I might well, maybe win?? Its a long shot but whatever..lol. Please dont forget!!!**


	13. Deja vu

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

**Hey guys!!! Its been a while!!! A loooooong while actually. I'm so sorry I havent uploaded for so long T_T. I've been really busy with college and studies and exams and projects and trips and had kind of given up on my fic, but then I thought- NO!!! Im on vacation now!!! Its time to get off my ass and get on my ass in front of the computer!! Time to reconstruct the pieces of what were and here is a new chapter, all shiny and reconstucted and fresh and....who am I kidding...It is new though...hope you like it!!! Do review and rant about what a lazy ass I've been if you'd like. ^_^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

He shook himself mentally and turned to Luca.

"She hasn't reported us, because of that Sakura Mikan. She thinks I saved her or something. Who is she kidding? I almost killed her with my Alice."

"You _did_ protect her after that, though. That shelf would've done her some serious damage, but you took its weight and shielded her from it. In the end, that's what counts, I guess."

Natsume couldn't help but stare. His best friend had just said the same thing that Hotaru had the day before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Deja vu**

Natsume was walking down the cobbled street, his head bowed, not really looking where he was going. He bumped into a couple of people and mumbled a hurried apology before continuing as before. He was thinking of his brief victory over Persona that morning and of how Luca had taken the news about Hotaru. He grinned as he remembered what Luca had said to him after that.

"Seriously Natsume, that girl is trouble. She's dangerous. I know she's your friend and all but…I don't know, she kind of freaks me out."

Yeah, Hotaru Imai was dangerous alright, but her 'dangerous' he didn't mind. That Mikan girl on he other hand…he gave an involuntary shiver. He looked up suddenly as if seeing his surroundings for the first time.

"Where the hell am I?" he swiveled his head to the left.

"Why the hell am I here, of all places?!!"

Natsume was standing in front of Ohsaka library. At first he thought his mind had tricked him into thinking it was the library, but the stone he kicked ricocheted off the stairs leading up to the library door.

_It's the stress. You're thinking way too much about Persona and the library and you walked here out of sheer instinct. You are NOT going crazy._

"I wish…" he muttered, glaring at the library door.

_Oh well, now I'm here, might as well,_ he thought with a sigh, climbing up the steps. He sighed once more as he reached the top, wondering what in the bloody world had possessed him today of all days, when his gaze fell upon the door.

**CLOSED**

"What the fu-??"

_Why the hell is the damn thing closed? And the day I decide to visit too!! Is that girl trying to piss me off for no reason again??_ He raged furiously inside.

"No, wait. Wait." he said to himself, struggling to keep calm. "The reason the library is closed is because she's probably cleaning up last Saturday's mess. She's so stupid; she probably doesn't even realize that she pisses me off. Its just bad luck that I end up taking the fall all the time." he reassured himself. He looked up at the brick-clad outer walls of the library, green ivy climbing them up.

"Ha ha!" he laughed quietly to himself "She's so stupid she probably even forgot to lock the library door!!" he said out aloud, pressing his palm lightly into the wood of the door and

"Ah…" as it swung open with a tiny creak.

He stared in horror at the door.

_She really IS that stupid!!!_

He stared into the library's reception and all he could see was darkness. He looked behind him into the street. All the people on the street were walking around and weren't concerned with him in the slightest, preferring to mind their own business' , except a couple of annoying girls who were staring at him and giggling…and now making their way towards him!!! If it was anything at that moment, it was those girls who solidified his resolve. He muttered a curse and quickly entered the library closing the door shut behind him.

The room was so dark; he could barely make anything out.

"Why is it so dark? It's afternoon dammit…" he muttered, searching for the light switches.

He glanced around a couple of times and with his experience and instinct, knew that nobody was around.

He lit a tiny blue flame in his palm and made it dance around the room close to the walls. Finding what he was looking for, he switched it on and the room was flooded with light.

"Much better." He said softly to himself not without satisfaction. He looked around and realized why the library was so dark. The curtains weren't drawn back.

_But why? If she was here, she would've drawn them when she came downstairs. Don't tell me she's gone out and forgotten to lock the door. And why the HELL am I so calm even though this is supposed to be shocking?_

He sighed. _Seriously, anything this girl does wont surprise me anymore. She's so thick-headed and irritating…wait. WHY am I thinking of her now?_

_Don't tell me you've fallen for her or something_ whispered Persona's words in his head.

_Hell no. Not in a million- what was that?_

He heard a loud thud from where all the books were kept and his pulse quickened.

_Stupid girl._ He cursed. _You should've locked the door! Thieves can easily sneak into this place and steal something; or worse, be in waiting for you and hurt you! Haven't you learned anything from last Saturday??_

He ran silently to the bookshelves in the main library area and hid himself, all the while watching for anyone suspicious. The thudding noise came again as well as a loud cough. He stiffened. The noises weren't coming from up here!! They were coming from the basement!! It could be…no it couldn't. The opposition?! Natsume raced towards the secret door and found it to be slightly ajar.

_If they're here, they're going to trash the place and not finding that book, might just end up hurting that girl. I've got to take them out before that happens!!_

He crept down the stairs warily watching out for anything out of the ordinary. The basement light was on, flickering dully, and the shelves were upright. He silently jumped onto the shelf nearest to him and made his way over to the noise, jumping quietly from shelf to shelf. He saw the mess he had made a week ago and winced in guilt. It looked like a war had raged in the library basement with the books its soldiers and the pages their blood.

He shook his head from side to side.

_Concentrate._

The noise seemed to be coming from the same desk as before and when he reached the shelf overlooking it, he flattened himself on the shelf an odd feeling of déjà vu washing over him as he did so. He glanced down and smiled in triumph. He was right after all!! A hooded figure was crouching on the floor opposite the shelf he was on sifting through the numerous books on the floor, scrabbling around as if it was searching for something.

Many thoughts raced through Natsume's mind, the foremost one being that if he nabbed the intruder, he wouldn't owe that girl anything…much.

He kept his eyes fixed on the intruders' back and made his mind up in a flash. Crouching on all fours, he poised himself over the intruder, balancing on his toes and fingers, like a stalking cat. The intruder looked to its right, stretching its grubby, bandaged fingers towards another book.

And Natsume jumped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Encounter part ll

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! LOL. Or it was yesterday. XD Hope you guys like this chap! Do review and tell me what you thought of it!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

He kept his eyes fixed on the intruders' back and made his mind up in a flash. Crouching on all fours, he poised himself over the intruder, balancing on his toes and fingers, like a stalking cat. The intruder looked to its right, stretching its grubby, bandaged fingers towards another book.

And Natsume jumped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Encounter part ll**

Mikan sighed. This was getting her nowhere. She'd been sitting here for god knows how long clearing and arranging book after countless book and it still felt like she had a lot of work to do. She stared around her.

"Is it just me or does this pile look larger than before I started sorting it out?" she frowned at the pile next to her.

She had taken to speaking her thoughts aloud since it felt less creepy. It was as if she had someone else with her and reassured her.

"Oh yeah...no wonder it's bigger." She giggled. She had been working for so long, she'd become a little absent minded and in her tiredness, had transferred some books from the pile on her left to the pile on her right.

She stretched herself a little and looked at the pile blearily. She was beginning to feel a little sleepy too.

"I wonder what time it is." She glanced at her wrist. It was bare.

"Damn, I should've worn my watch.", she grumbled. "It must be really late out.".

Then

"Ok Mikan, this is the last pile you're straightening out. After this, you're getting into bed for a well-deserved rest!"

She looked at the pile on her right. It loomed higher than her when she sat down. She reached out for it and she'd barely touched it when the blasted thing swayed towards her and fell on the ground next to her with a loud thud. Not only that, it had been ages since anyone had dusted the basement (a month actually), so the dust had collected on all the books and now decided to pay a visit up her nose and throat. A visit that had Mikan coughing and struggling to breathe.

When Mikan stopped coughing, she glared resentfully at the books and the mess in the basement.

"I really wish that thief comes here again. If he does, I'm gonna make him pay!!" she declared.

_And how would you do that, _asked a small voice in her head.

"How?? Easy! By cleaning up the basement of course!! There's no harsher punishment than that!" she grinned to herself evilly, not unlike Hotaru.

_But there's no guarantee that he's gonna come back, so I might as well finish it off myself_, she thought sadly. She stared at the pile again and sighed for the umpteenth time.

_Last pile for tonight, last pile for tonight,_ she chanted in her mind and reached out for another book. Suddenly she was hit by something heavy on her back and she fell forward. She tried to scrabble out from under whatever had hit her but whatever it was, it had her pinned firmly beneath it. She twisted around in shock and saw those same eyes she'd seen under the mask a week ago.

"Yaaaaaaaa!!!" she screamed "Get away from me!!"

The scream momentarily distracted her assailant and as he pulled back, she kicked him square in the stomach and pulled herself onto her feet, clutching the shelf for support. He was on the ground now, doubled up and she turned to her left and started to run.

"No, wait!!" he shouted and grabbed her right ankle. Mikan tripped and fell into the pile of books she'd been arranging. She grabbed the first book she saw in front of her, an encyclopedia, and turned around furiously, tears in her eyes.

He looked up and she hit him in the face with the book. HARD. He let go of her ankle and fell backwards clutching his face. She got to her feet and clutched the book with both hands, and stood behind his head.

"This is what you get for coming back you jerk!!" she yelled, a mad gleam in her eyes. She raised the book high and brought it down fast just as he took his hands away from his face and she stopped with shock when she realized who it was.

"Natsume?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume had never in his whole life, EVER felt such humiliation. Sure he'd been hit before, but the only feelings he'd ever felt at the time were either exhilaration or mild fear and trepidation. The only things he felt now were anger, directed mostly at himself, mild disgust, again at himself and humiliation. And his nose. He felt his nose very much.

He was sitting in the basement on a chair by the desk with an ice pack pressed to the face, while Mikan hovered a little nervously in the background.

He'd jumped and caught hold of the intruder; even pinned it under him; and was smugly thinking of how he'd repaid Mikan, when the intruder turned its, or more specifically her, head around and screamed in his face. He recognized the voice instantly and let go of her but she was starting to run away and in his alarm caught hold of her leg to prevent her from making a call to the authorities; which would've been a grave mistake if she had. It turned out that he was the one who'd made the mistake. The stupid girl ended up tripping and falling first and then clobbering him with a gigantic book, in his freaking FACE no less. Just when he thought the nightmare would end, she stood above him like a demoness, possessed, with that book held high and brought it down with all the ferocity she could muster. It was sheer luck that she stopped, the book just millimeters from his nose when she recognized him.

And here he was. In a library basement. Gluing an ice-pack to his bloody nose. Literally. Smarting with the unfairness of it all and wondering exactly what in the seven circles of hell he'd done to deserve this punishment.

_You almost killed her._

_Ah. That._ _Still_, he sighed, _did she have to go that far?_

He glanced at her still hovering around and she froze. He got up and slowly made his way towards her. She looked embarrassed and mildly frightened. She backed off a couple of steps, looking around wildly for someone or something to help her. He walked right up to her and stopped a foot away.

"Ice." He muttered, holding out the handkerchief she'd made the temporary ice-pack with; now stained with blood.

She stared at it for a couple of seconds before it registered and then snatched the handkerchief and ran up the stairs without a word. He stared wordlessly at her vanishing back and sank down on the chair with a sigh, his temple throbbing. He closed his eyes and waited a little impatiently, tapping his foot and stopped only when he could feel her presence in front of him. He opened his eyes and glared at her while she held it out to him to take. He put his arm out for it and she flinched, slightly pulling her arm away.

"I'm not going to kill you damnit!!" he exploded "Stop acting like a frightened rabbit every time I move!!" snatching the ice-pack from her hands.

"I'm not frightened!!" she adamantly replied. "It's just…"

"Just what?" he snapped

"It's just- I'm just-"

"No. Seriously! Who in their right mind would leave the bloody door open all night? ALL NIGHT WOMAN!! If those people from last week had come back, you would've been killed!! Or worse!! Have you no sense?!!" he roared "And why the hell were you wearing a goddamn cloak?!! Thanks to that and your absolute stupidity and carelessness, I'm the one who is sporting a bloody nose, not you!! Do you have any idea…." He trailed off in horror as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oi…" he said awkwardly. _Crap. I think I went too far. I didn't think she'd cry._

_What do you expect? You assaulted her first and then put the blame on her, you know._

_But it was her duty to close the door first!!_ He argued with himself.

She had started to sniff a little now, covering her face in her hands and he immediately felt guilt weigh down on him. He got up and gingerly went up to her, awkwardly placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey." He shook her a little "Don't cry. Please." And backed off when she glared at him fiercely, through her tears, blinking them away.

"You're right! I am stupid!! I get that from everyone so it really doesn't make a difference when a red eyed pervert decides to call me one!" she yelled "It was my fault that I left the door open, but you needn't have come in!!"

"What the hell!" he yelled back "Then excuse me for worrying!"

She frowned a little at this and cocked her head to the side.

"You were worried about me?"

He felt himself grow mildly warm as he realized his choice of words.

"Who the hell would be worried about you? I was worried about the library!!"

It was Mikan's turn to feel warm but only because she was boiling with anger.

"Of course you were!! That's the only thing you care about isn't it!" she yelled, all tears forgotten "and here I was thinking you might actually be nice for once! Do you have any idea," she shouted to the startled Natsume "do you have any idea how I felt when you did that?! You were just like him!!"

Natsume's chest constricted a little at this and he furrowed his brow to keep himself from displaying his shock.

"Just like whom?" he asked softly, staring somewhere beyond her shoulder.

"Like that masked guy last week." She yelled. "I had no idea what he was talking about and I even told him but he didn't believe me. Some men" she continued glaring at him through the thin film of tears that reappeared "some men are so damn cruel and so inconsiderate of how others feel...they just-" she shook her head as if to clear it out "they just do whatever they please whenever they please, not caring if others get hurt."

Natsume looked properly at her face this time. Her eyes were puffy and she had little circles under them like she wasn't getting enough sleep and she seemed tired and frail. For the first time in a long time, Natsume felt like a prick.

Mikan sniffed and tried to control her tears. She hadn't cried at all about _that_ incident and was terribly ashamed that she almost had.

_And in front of this jerk no less, _she thought wryly_. Normally I would've been angry with myself for almost crying in front of HIM but…I guess I'm just too tired to be angry. _

She looked at him from under her eyelashes and was startled by the emotion she caught; before it disappeared from his face altogether.

_Guilt?_ She wondered.

"Hey Polka…" he asked softly.

"Stop calling me that!!" she said angrily.

_So much for being too tired to get angry._

"I have a name you know!!"

"Were you scared that day?" he continued looking her straight in the eyes.

Mikan was flabbergasted. If he'd asked her for the colour of her underwear, she wouldn't have been as surprised as she felt now.

"What do you mean did I feel scared? That's a stupid question. Besides, you already know how I felt. I answered that question yesterday." she muttered, looking away.

"Did you really?" he asked even softer this time.

It was all Mikan could take. Nobody had asked, REALLY asked her how she'd felt that Saturday night and here was a guy she'd decided, in her heart of heart's, to hate, asking her so softly…so…_kindly, _about how she'd felt back then. Asking like…_like he actually meant it_, like he actually cared.

She wrinkled her nose and screwed up her eyes, but try as she might, she couldn't prevent it. A week's pent up emotion let itself out and flowed down her cheeks, in a seemingly endless stream. Sinking to the ground, she put up her hand to wipe her face but all that seemed to do was make it even wetter.

"Here"

She looked up to see a dry handkerchief held out by its owner who looked away, embarrassed.

She took hold of it and wiped her eyes and face dry and whispered so low, he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Yes…"


	15. Time Schmime

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Higuchi- Tachibana sama.

This story though, belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

"Here"

She looked up to see a dry handkerchief held out by its owner who looked away, embarrassed.

She took hold of it and wiped her eyes and face dry and whispered so low, he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Yes…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Time Schmime**

Natsume kept his eyes averted from Mikan's face, waiting for her to stop sniffing into his handkerchief. Watching her cry did something to him. His chest felt a little tighter and he felt mildly irritated and helpless. Confused, he took a couple of minutes to sort out his weird feelings and decided that it was guilt. At making her cry that is.

_Yup. That has to be it._

He snuck a peak at Mikan who was still sitting on the ground but now gazing at him with a strange look on her tear stained face.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow and was rewarded with a low growling sound that seemed to have come from the area of her abdomen. Mikan's face convoluted in horror and she got up suddenly, her face beet-red. Staring fiercely at the floor she pointed repeatedly at her left wrist.

Natsume blinked a couple of times and stared at his own.

"You want to know the time?"

She nodded mutely.

"Its half past two."

She stared at him dumbly and then-

"HALF PAST TWO??!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!! Correction, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SO LATE AT NIGHT??!!! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF CRAZY STALKER OR SOMETHING??!!!" she screamed at him, pointing a finger at his face.

"Wha-? Stalker?? Who the hell would stalk you? And what I do with my time is none of your damn business!! And waddaya mean late??" he yelled back, forgetting his earlier guilt.

That was when he noticed what she was wearing. Mikan was still screaming at him, pointing her finger (quite rudely at that), but the only thing Natsume could concentrate on was the fact that she was wearing the same clothes- a light pink tee with a floral print and faded blue jeans, as yesterday. He was still aware that she was screaming at him-wait was that something about him being a perverted stalker?

_Stalkers are perverted, so it pretty much went without saying_, he mused, rolling his eyes.

This should be fun.

"-What the hell are you grinning about now to yourself? You've gone crazy haven't y- "

"Polka.", he cut in.

She stared at him, a little miffed she'd been cut off. Then-

"I HAVE a name you -"

"Mikan" he smirked. She shut up immediately because for some strange reason, she found it a little difficult to breathe. She blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what was wrong and then realized he'd just called her by her name. For the first time!!!

She would've continued to drift in that hazy cloud of wonder if she hadn't realized he was still speaking.

"-it is?" he asked.

"Eh?" she said intelligently, blinking a couple of times.

His smirk was on full blast now, nearing something of a grin, the pearly whites of his teeth just about showing and it was all the girl could do to stop staring at his teeth or what she could of them atleast and the way his-

_What the hell am I thinking?? Concentrate on what he's saying idiot!!_

"I asked you what day it was."

"Uh….Friday?? No wait. Its past two, so that makes it Saturday morning. EARLY morning. You should know, since you were here yesterday evening. Which brings me back to the question- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME?!"

He cocked an eyebrow and immediately regretted it. Moving facial muscles when your nose is out of commission is the stupidest, not to mention most painful, thing to do.

"You sure bout that?" he asked, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his nose. "About it being morning, that is."

"Well, duh. I've been up for the past six and a half hours fixing the library." She said a little miffed.

"More like eighteen and a half" he said, seemingly absently, poking the tip of his nose gingerly with a finger. It really hurt, the blasted thing.

"Ha ha Natsume. That's really funny. You seriously expect me to believe that I'd spend eighteen and a half hours arranging books without even realizing the time?" she scoffed, pointedly ignoring the fetching way he'd poked his nose. "My body clock is pretty accurate you know. I'll have you know that my stomach never fails to let me know when its-"

**GRRRRRRRRRUUUMBLLLLLLE!!!!!!!**

"-hungry…" she trailed off, her face colouring as the loud noise erupted again, only three times louder, from the vicinity of what she had just been talking about.

Natsume snorted. "Accurate, eh?? You're right about it not failing though."

"I-I-I-Its just grumbling cuz I've been working for six hours straight since eight last night!!!" she replied hotly to the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

Natsume sighed and thrust his watch under her nose. It was quite convenient she was staring at the floor. Now she could stare all she wanted at his watch. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized he was right.

Natsume looked down at her. She wasn't moving. He bent his head ever so slightly to make sure she really was looking at his watch. She was. Staring at it like a wooly headed lamb just like he'd predicted. And she stared. And she stared. And she stared until Natsume started getting impatient and his hand started going numb.

"There's not much to see you know. I'm sure even idiots like you can read the time." He said half jokingly.

Then

"The watch is digital." He added helpfully.

When she still hadn't moved, he got worried and bent down a little more towards her face to make sure she was okay. Yet another choice he came to regret when her head snapped up, hitting his forehead, making him stagger back , though not so much so as the banshee-like wail that flowed from her now shapeless lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON!!!"

The way things were going; Natsume was lucky to sport only a bleeding nose and not ears as well. He covered his ears as Mikan started running around frantically, her hands pulling at her hair, blabbering nonstop.

"Oh-mi-gosh-Jii-chan-is-gonna-kill-me!! I-cant-believe-I-left-the-door-open-all-night!! Hotaru-is-gonna-kill-me-too-I-think-I'd-better-pack-and-move-out-of-here. But-where-do-I-go-its-not-like-I-have-enough-money-anyway." she turned her wild eyed gaze at Natsume, who flinched involuntarily. She rushed up to him, her hands clasped, eyes tearing up.

"Natsume-you're-not-gonna-tell-on-me-are-you? Cos-if-you-do-Hotaru-is-gonna-kill-me-or-worse-stop-talking-to-me! I-don't-want-her-to-do-that-cos-shes-"

Natsume, still recovering from the ear splitting shriek she'd delivered just seconds before, was in no position to decipher what Her Craziness was blabbering. It was all he could do to not sway from her fresh onslaught of gibberish and fall to the ground clutching his already aching and, now, quite dizzy head. So he did the next best thing.

He silenced her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know one of those things you'd hate people doing to you but love doing to people???**

**Tricks and Cliffhangers for me. Do you have anything you'd love to do to a person but hate having it done to you?? Do let me know!!!**

**It's not a very big chapter, but my semester exams are coming up and I won't be able to post up anymore until they're done. T_T**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Do review and feel free to ask questions or make requests!!! Who knows, I might use one of yours, my brain is all moldy of late. ^_^**

**Ja!!**


End file.
